The Hottest Ice
by Roonil Waslib
Summary: A new guild is entering the Grand Magic Games this year. The small guild is determined to win but can they? With some remarkably powerful mages in the mix, they might have a chance. Their only problem is that their guild master -Lorelei the Ice Dragon Slayer- is fiery and impulsive. Exactly the opposite of what everybody expects from the ice mage. OC-centric!
1. Chapter 1

Please note that Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own the characters I've created.

Chapter 1

(Lorelei's PoV)

I sat on my throne, looking boredly out across the barren guildhall. The rough-cut granite floor looked almost blue, reflecting the light off of the many many icicles that hung from the ceiling of the small room. I pouted, hoping that someone would just finish a job already! I needed to get out too! I wasn't lonely. My exceed, Clementine was here with me, but I was definitely restless. I couldn't just leave the guildhall completely empty and defenseless! That would make me like, the worst guild-master of all time! Why couldn't Hashi and Shiro just get back from their stupid mission? They'd only gone up the mountain to fight a couple of vulcans. Seriously! They left like an entire two hours ago! This was not like them. Usually, if it was just a petty animal control job, they'd be done in twenty minutes. Tops. I looked down at my purple exceed.

"What do you think is taking the twins so long?" I asked her. She gave a thoughtful expression.

"Well, what were they doing last time they took this long?" She asked pointedly. I sweatdropped. Sure enough, my worst suspicions were confirmed when a girl with charcoal hair and eyes burst into the guild hall singing,

"Hellooooo Snowflakes! We're home! Miss us?" A boy sauntered in after her. He had the same charcoal eyes but his hair was white.

"Hashi, we were only gone for two hours. You can chill." He mumbled at her grouchily. Hashi shivered and eyed the icicles around the room wearily.

"That reminds me, did the temperature drop about a hundred gazillion degrees while we were gone, or is it just me? …. Ehe." She stuttered a weak laugh as I gave her a sarcastic grin, then my expression turned cold. (A/N: See what I did there? No? Ok…. X3 ) The temperature of the room, if possible, dropped even more as I opened my mouth to speak.

"That reminds _me._ You two are late again and it better not be because you wanted to go shopping again!" I roared. The twins just blushed guiltily and stared at the ground.

"Geez, for an Ice Dragon Slayer, you'd think she'd be able to keep her cool a bit more…" One of them whispered to the other.

If looks could kill, they would've been 6ft under just about now.

"I'll have you know that with those dragon slayer abilities, I also have fantastic hearing, and just like a dragon I am TERRIFYING WHEN ANGRY!" I screamed at them, causing their hair to blow back, and their faces to flinch. "HOW'S THIS FOR KEEPING MY COOL? ICE DRAGON ROOOOAAAAARRRRR!" It wasn't intended to harm them too much but it would definitely give them a brain freeze. When the dust cleared, Ice had crystallized around their faces, giving them both white hair and snowy beards. They both groaned and caught each other's eye. When they saw saw themselves, they both bursted out laughing. I just growled at them and plopped back onto my throne made entirely of ice, not realizing that I had stood up. "You guys made me wait for too long! I haven't been out for three days." I grumbled grouchily. A small wooden door opened from behind me. Another pair walked into the guildhall, immediately making their way to the tiny bulletin board for job requests. They didn't seem to notice me or the twins. When the taller of the two stooped to get a better look at the job options, I cleared my throat expectantly. He looked up at me with a smirk on his tan face, the other boy however did not. The smirking boy had dark olive green hair that was pulled into a little ponytail. His ears were covered by a bulky pair of lacrima headphones, making me unsure if he could really hear me or not. The other boy had dark dark blue hair, and electric bright blue eyes. I cleared my throat again and he shot me a lightning-fast, alert glance, and he was back to staring at the bulletin board. The green haired boy snickered and spoke

"Something bothering you Lorelei?" He chided. I rolled my eyes at the flirt and turned my full attention to the blue-eyed boy.

"Alastair… You gonna tell me what you're doing back here? You were supposed to be on a mission!" I asked calmly. I tried not to blow a fuse just yet. If Alastair and Sebastian were back so soon, he must have a good reason. Alastair turned. He gave me a weary look.

"To be honest sis, you probably should've gone with us." He stated quietly, his face still void of most emotions. My eyes widened as his words hit me. Alastair almost never asked for help. Then again, it was usually me he went on missions with. Not Sebastian. But still, what could a water dragon slayer have a problem with? It was seriously unlike him to lose a fight, unless it was to me of course. Then I stood up.

"Alright then. What are you waiting for. There's a pack of water bottles in the back. Get ready we're going back out there!" I declared as I pointed dramatically out of the guildhall doors. Alastair just smiled sheepishly and hurried to refuel. Sebastian slipped half his headphones off his head but before he could ask, I answered his question for him. "Sorry Sebastian. I'm taking your spot. Someone needs to watch the twins." I gave him a serious salute as he turned in terror to see the two 15 year olds giving him bored expressions. Their cool exterior was fooling no one. Everyone knew that if left to their own devices, the twins could turn completely insane, using their magic to demolish everything around them. Together, they might even be more powerful than me. The only member of Avalanche that could beat the two was probably Curios, but nobody in their right mind would ever stick around to find out. Sebastian was in for a rough time.

"Hey Lorelei, I packed some ice in the cooler too! You're gonna need it!" At that moment, Alastair could be heard coming from storage, clutching a huge ice box in his hand. I smiled at him and marched out the doors, wasting no time setting off down the snowy mountainside. I looked back at the guildhall to wait for Alastair. Not much bigger than a shed, our guild hall was small, but it was all we needed for the eight members of Avalanche. I built the thing -with the help of Alastair of course- when we founded the guild. Right now, we were classified as an independant guild, but since there was no other guilds in the surrounding counties, the locals came to us with their problems, keeping us employed. Even though Alastair was two years older than me, (19 years old) he offered me the position of guildmaster, which I happily accepted.

Finally, Alastair emerged, lugging a heavy ice box with him. I felt a pang of thanks and apology in my gut and I quickly snatched the ice box out of my honorary brother's hands.

"Lorelei you can't carry this for such a long journey. It's heavy. C'mon, let me take it." He tried reasoning with me. Looking down at the huge metal box, I realised he was right. I opened the box, and ate all of the ice in a huge breath. He just looked at me, stunned.

"Onwards!" I shouted, marching down the mountain. Alastair scrambled to catch up, finally taking his spot next to me.

We didn't have to travel far, the village was just over a couple of mountains. While we were trekking over our first mountaintop, something fuzzy and purple hit me hard, sending me rolling down the other side of the mountain. I managed to stop myself from the fall but I was still angry. My eyes caught sight of my exceed, Clementine, and I immediately felt sorry.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Clementine! I just got so caught up in the new mission! Will you ever forgive me?" Clementine, struggling to get out of my iron grip, gave a curt nod. When I released her, she made a big point of stretching her little body.

"It's okay Lorelei. I was in the kitchen making lunch. I was out of sight, out of mind. I forgive you, it was just a simple mistake. However I'll have you know that doesn't mean I was any less hurt when I found out." At this I sunk back into my little depression. Clementine had been my partner since before my dragon foster father, Boreas, left me. She was my longest friend and I usually went nowhere without her. I was so embarrassed! Seeing this, the little exceed smiled. "I have an ice potion on hand for when you're ready for it. I assume you'll probably take it during the battle?" I nodded, perking up a bit. Clementine's ice potions were a wonderful supply of energy. If i used just one of those, I was sure to win.

We finally made it into town. I was sluggishly tired, dragging the small satchel of supplies in the dust behind me.

"Okay Alastair, tell me what we're doing here. You're job was to stop a dark guild from terrorizing the locals but you were stopped? Tell me who was so important that they needed two dragon slayers to punch their face in!" I demanded from him.

"It's gonna be harder than that, sis. Remember, me and Sebastian couldn't land a punch on these guys. Not without completely giving away our magic power level." I smiled confidently.

"It's ok. Big sis is here to take care of ya. Now let's go kick some butt!" And with that, I took off towards the village square where a crowd of people was gathered. Alastair and I pushed our way through until we saw two men standing over the bodies of the various dark guild members. They made me so mad. "Hey losers! What do you think you're doing? That was our job! Back off!" At my words, some of the people in the crowd gasped. Alastair tensed and face palmed. The boys looked at me. The one closest to me had blond hair and blue eyes. The only thing wrong with his face was the scar that came over his right eyebrow. He had a cocky grin plastered onto his face that made want to give him permanent frostbite. He looked at me agitatedly but kept his smirk in place. The guys behind him had a bit more composure, but he sent an unfriendly glare towards Alastair and I. He had a curtain of black hair in front of his face. His eyes were red and piercing. He didn't make a move towards us whatsoever. Two cats stood a small ways away. One had green fur and was oddly wearing a pink frog costume. The other had russet red fur and was wearing a blue vest. They seemed to be cheering the men on. Clementine herself finally managed to make it through the crowd, but when the two saw her, they lost their composure.

"Who are you and why do you have an exceed?" The blonde questioned quickly. I rolled my eyes.

"You boys need to work on your manners! Don't you guys see the two exceeds standing over there? Don't act so surprised if you have one yourself!" I yelled back angrily. He looked startled at my blunt reply but then smirked.

"Well it's kinda an unspoken rule that only dragonslayers can have exceeds, and that either means that you stole that cat from someone, it isn't yours, or you're a dragonslayer. By the looks of you babe, I highly doubt that last option." The longer he spoke, the more I wanted to rip him to shreds. How could he just say I wasn't a dragonslayer? Before I could do anything though, Alastair sprang at the guy.

"Don't. Talk. About. My. Little. Sister!" He screamed with each attack. I sweatdropped. It was a wasted effort. The guy was blocking everything. He gave a slightly agitated look when he saw Alastair.

"You again? Wait. You went and got your sister? Jeez man that's just lame, not that I'm complaining though." He said that last part with a wink in my direction. I scoffed.

"Water Dragon Roooaaar!"

"White Dragon Roar!" I was shocked as he countered with his own dragon slayer magic. He and his partner look pretty shaken as well. "Wait, you're a dragon slayer? That exceed belongs to you?" He asked in astonishment. Alastair laughed. He seemed the least confused of all of us.

"Yes it's true. I'm the water dragon slayer, but Clementine isn't my exceed. She belongs to Lorelei." He said, gesturing to me. He nodded at me and I smirked.

"You see boys, I'm not just Alastair's little sister. I'm also known as the guild master of Avalanche, an independant guild. The locals call me the Ice Angel. I'm a dragon slayer as well." If possible, the expressions on their faces got even stupider. I burst into laughter at their utter shock. Clementine lept onto my shoulder happily chirping praises. I formed an icy sword in my hands and playfully pointed it towards them.

"Do you give up yet?" I asked in an evil tone. My overconfidence must have been what jolted them back to reality because they both suddenly spluttered and regained themselves.

"Yeah right. So you think you can beat us? We're third generation dragon slayers putting us on a whole other level than you. If we can beat a silly independant guild's master so easily, then it's no wonder we've never heard of you." The blonde started laughing, not even impressed by my guild master status. I was crestfallen.

"Come on! But I founded it myself and everything!" That just made the blonde snort in laughter.

"Sting is the master of Sabertooth, the guild that held the title of number one guild in all of Fiore for four consecutive." This was the first time I'd heard the other guy talk. 'Sting' was smirking cockily next to him. Then it was my turn to be shocked. My knees hit the dirt as I fell to the ground, utterly taken aback. The one time I wanted flaunt my guild master status and I'm beaten by two pretty boys! Impossible! I would not stand for it! I quickly stood up again.

"Well in the end, you two stole our job! Now we must fight!" I challenged. Alastair was already flanking me, ready for battle. That surprised me. He usually discouraged fighting. I guess he must've really hated them. The two just smirked, and got into position as well. Without warning, Al and I flew towards the boys. My foot connected nicely with 'red eye's face, as Al's fist pounded Sting's jaw, sending them both away into a building's wall. We quickly followed our prey but as we got close, the two disappeared, not giving us time to spin around until we felt kicks at our backs, sending us head first through the wall. Dazed and unable to move in the rubble, I saw a figure pick Al up by his collar, and begin to repeatedly punch him in the face. Al fell to the ground unconscious and I groaned.

"Come on Al, don't leave me here…" I muttered aloud as I crawled to him. When I got to his body my hands began to gently glow. I put them on his face and after a second or two, he began to stir, but before I could restore him completely, I felt a hand on the back of my collar lift me into the air. "Hey! Let me go!" I screamed, throwing out some kicks and punches here and there. None of them landed.

"Look who we have here Rogue! I found a little stowaway trying to heal her friend. How about you take care of her?" Rogue gave a curt nod and took a deep breath.

"Shadow Dragon Roar!" Thinking quick, I countered with my own breath attack.

"Ice Dragon Roar!" I successfully deflected the blow. A ball of blue, icy fire formed around my hand and I slashed at Sting. He dropped me and I landed on my feet. I darted towards Rogue and jumped high into the air. "Ice Dragon: rain of blades!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Sharp shards of blade-like ice pelted Rogue until he pulled up a shadowy shield. When my attack was over and he got a chance to put down the shield, I saw his cheek had a cut that was dripping blood. When he went to wipe it, I got a chance to see his other eye. I was startled by how different he looked with two eyes. It was definitely a good different. Suddenly a voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Are you a pirate?" The little green exceed was almost underneath me. I jumped at how close he was but then again, he was so cute. It was hard for me to feel negative towards the little guy.

"No, I'm not. Why would you ask that?" I say gently kneeling down to his level. He beamed at me and said like it was the most obvious thing,

"Because you're wearing an eyepatch." That's right! My eyepatch… I'd almost forgotten about it. I put a hand to it and laughed.

"I'm wearing this eyepatch for the public safety. You wouldn't like to know what happens when I open my right eye." I said cheerfully. The frog exceed just nodded focused. Suddenly, I felt a kick in my side that sent my flying into the air. Before anything else could happen, I distantly heard both of the boys summon their breath attacks. _Welp, maybe I shouldn't have told Sebastian not to come._ Was my last thought before I passed out.

(Rogue's PoV)

I was utterly shocked when the girl, Lorelei, I think her name was, struck up a conversation in the middle of our battle with Frosch nonetheless. Absolutely insulting! But she was so kind to my exceed, even though he was with her enemy, I couldn't help but feel amazed at this little act of kindness she was I saw sting walk up to her, I nearly stopped him, but too late. Her body was thrown high into the air. After we both used our breath attacks on her, she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"...Oops. Didn't mean to practically kill her." Sting said. I growled at him.

"You idiot! Now we have to be responsible for her and her brother! What are we gonna do now?" Sting had been squinting at the two new dragon slayers.

"Siblings huh… They don't look the same." A tick appeared in my head. Sometimes my fighting partner could be so slow.

"They call themselves siblings like we call ourselves twins. It's simple really. It doesn't take a fool to know that." I told him. A thoughtful expression took his features at the comparison.

"Maybe we should take them along. It would be nice to have a couple more dragon slayers on the team, even if they are weak. This one can use healing magic." Sting said, prodding the girl's face with his boot. It was indeed a useful talent to have on the team, but there was no way I could justify taking them out of their own guild.

"They have their own guild Sting. I suggest we ask the exceed to lead us there so we can explain." I said nodding towards the purple exceed who had been hiding behind the feet of various bystanders passing by. Sting nodded and gestured for it to come closer. Not surprisingly, she did. When she was close enough, Sting asked her,

"Would you lead us to your guild? We know you're not strong enough to carry these two on your own. Come on, please?" He asked in his most angelic voice while trying to stop the oncoming permanent smirk that was slowly making it's way back onto his face. The exceed reluctantly agreed and began down the road without waiting for us. Quickly, we fought over who got to carry the girl, and followed the cat who was just a purple point in the distance.

She led us to the edge of town and into the mountains. Just after passing our first mountain, she whirled around splashing a substance from a tiny beaker. It hit the ground just in front of our feet. Where the liquid hit, the earth sunk in, completely melted.

"This is one of the strongest acids known to man. One wrong move and you're dead. And no, I wouldn't question my accuracy." And with that, I felt my shirt began to burn. When I looked down, I saw both Sting, and I had the words 'Beware Avalanche' singed into our shirts.

Sting whistled, obviously impressed.

"So you can fight for yourself huh? That's a rare trait in exceeds. Go you!" He congratulated her, obviously not taking her seriously. She put the beaker back into her satchel and brought out two beakers this time. One was inky black and the other, a glowing white.

"My companions may not have done their research, but I have. This is a shadow potion and this is a white potion. They are nothing but dog treats to use on dragon slayers needing punishment." She stated briskly. Sure enough, the longer I looked at the black liquid, the hungrier I became. Sting was practically drooling over his. The exceed tossed us our respective bottles and we each drank them immediately. We didn't even stop to question the cat's motives. We didn't care, just needed the stuff. The taste was even more rewarding than the smell. It reminded me of Skiadrum to the extent that I felt tears in my eyes. Anything unpleasant I might've done to the guild members of Avalanche immediately left my mind and I raced to pick Lorelei up and help her towards her guildhall again. Sting did the same with the boy, 'Al'. The cat seemed pleased with herself.

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

The cover art for this story was drawn by yours truly so please be nice!

I would love spelling check corrections. Please know I try my hardest not to make too many errors.

Please leave any questions and comments you have in the comments. I really appreciate it!

I'm going to briefly describe the original characters mentioned in this scene to give you guys a visual for next time.

Lorelei: (Look at the cover art!) Pale blue hair, violet eyes(Eyepatch over right eye), pale skin, medium bust, tall(But shorter than the guys), Long wavy hair(Compare to Juvia's recent looks)

Clementine: Exceed(Obviously), Purple fur, little tufts of fur on the tips of the ears (Like a lynx), Dark spots underneath the eyes, acid green eyes, pale purple/lavender dress w/ heart cut-out back(To show guildmark),

Hashi: Pale skin, Charcoal(Dark grey/light black) Hair/eyes, Hairstyle is similar to Miliana's from the tower of heaven ark but with Wendy's bangs, medium/short height,

Shiro: Pale skin, White hair, Charcoal eyes, Hairstyle is similar to Eclipse Gemi's(But without the antenna)

Sebastian: Dark olive green hair that is always in ponytail(Compare hairstyle to Kageyama from Lullaby ark), Bulky black headphones are almost always on, slight tan, dark brown eyes,

Alastair: Dark blue hair, Electric blue eyes, noticeably lean, fair skin, hairstyle is similar to Gray's

I will describe more characters when they appear.

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Sting's PoV)

That guy I carried was heavy. I mean really heavy. He was even on the skinny side, but man, let me tell you, it would be impossible carrying him all the way to his guild hall if it were not for those drinks that exceed gave us. Currently she was bobbing in the air just ahead of us.

"Do you see that stone building?" She asked. I looked around. All I could see was rock and snow. I looked to where she was pointing. I could just make out a rough-cut, square shaped, stone hut. I thought about the amount of members Sabertooth had. Even just a quarter of them could not fit inside. My eyes widened. This was the guildhall that these two came from? It was so small! As we neared, the guy I was carrying fell off of my back, completely awake. He didn't say anything, just stared around wildly. He was probably wondering where he was.

"Relax, we were just taking you and your sister to your guild hall. The exceed was showing us." I pointed at the purple cat. The boy got an annoyed look on his features.

"Yeah I can see that. Well, I'll be taking my _sister_ now then!" He said harshly. I put my hands in the air in false surrender.

"Yeah sure whatever, you can have her!" I said as Rogue roughly dropped the girl and stepped over her body. The boy ran to her but the exceed got to her first, picking her up with her tail tied around the girl's midsection. They left without another word.

Rogue and I turned to each other to talk after they were out of earshot.

"I meant what I said earlier. That girl would be a valuable asset to have at Sabertooth. Just think! Another dragon slayer with healing abilities! Her fighting wasn't great but I definitely think that the right type of training would greatly improve that!" I didn't know why, but something about her was interesting. I couldn't help liking her. I felt drawn to her for some reason. Rogue nodded his head.

"She was certainly intriguing. I wouldn't mind knowing a little more about her either." Rogue agreed. I got the feeling he had something else to say but he didn't share.

"Hey, I'm gonna stick around for a bit." I suddenly said, crouching down so that I could watch the guild without anyone getting too suspicious. Rogue followed my lead and sat down too. Lector and Frosch squeezed their way in front of us so they could turn around and talk. We all got ready to wait and strained our ears to hear anything that was happening inside the tiny guild hall. It seemed there were now about six wizards inside. It was not hard to tell when Lorelei woke up.

(Lorelei's Pov)

When I woke up, I was startled to see I was already in the guildhall. I was enraged when I didn't see those two prissy's still waiting for me to beat up. "DID THEY LEAVE? COME ON! I WASN'T DONE WITH THEM! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THEM! THEY WON'T BE LIVING MUCH LONGER, THE COWARDS!" I kept screaming until A strawberry blond blur could pin me down.

"It's okay Lorelei, they're gone but at least you're safe! We were so worried for you. You seemed really injured. It was lucky Clementine had a healing potion on hand or you wouldn't have woken up for another two days." I calmed down a bit more when I saw that Minnie was finally home.

"Minnie!" I tackled her in a hug which she tried to return. Her head came up to my shoulder so it was a bit uneven and we ended up crashing to the ground. "How was the modeling gig?" I asked her eagerly. Minnie wasn't a very powerful mage but she was definitely the nicest to look at. She was very useful with her Clairvoyance magic, and dabbled in mimic magic. She laughed and said,

"It went great! I think they saw that I was from a guild so they were very interested right away!" She replied in her chirpy voice. I looked around, embarrassed. Everyone was here except Reina and Curios. Man, those two were never around. They were always out on jobs. They were some of our strongest mages but hardly any of us knew either of them because they kept to themselves. It was said that the only reason Curios joined our guild was because he wanted to be under the radar from any other guilds, but with the privilege of jobs. If that was the case, Avalanche was perfect for him. We were both unheard of, and strong enough to attract attention from the locals to provide enough jobs. No one knew why Reina joined Avalanche, but no one was complaining. She was definitely one of our strongest in the guild. I had never fought her so I didn't know which one of us was stronger.

"Hey! Look at this!" Hashi said loudly so everyone in the guild could hear. I turned to see the paper she had slightly crumpled in her hand. As I came closer, I snatched it out of her hand and read it.

 _Grand Magic Games:_

 _Looking for teams to join!  
Come enjoy this fabulous competition of brains, brawn, and magic power to see who the strongest guild in Fiore really is! _

_Sign your team up today and become a legend!_

 _Requirements:_

 _Must have five people per team_

 _Must be a legal guild_

 _Only teammates from your own guild may participate_

 _Masters may not participate._

 _Thank you! And Good luck_

My thoughts immediately went to Sting and Rogue. We could show them who the strongest guild in Fiore really was! It was perfect!

"Attention everyone! Read this flyer. We will be entering the competition!" I announced excitedly. As the piece of paper was passed around, A couple of people looked unsure. Shiro looked up after he had read it.

"Lorelei, it says legal guilds only. We're an independant guild. And I figured you would have wanted to participate." I smiled at his comment, having already thought this through.

"That's right. I do want to participate. So the first thing I'm going to do is hand the title over to my big bro." I said happily. Alastair looked startled for a second, then shrugged and said nothing. He was the chill one. "As for that other problem, HAVE ANY OF YOU GUYS EVER KILLED ANYONE?" I asked, addressing the whole guild. Everyone shook their heads no, and I smiled. "Becoming a legal guild will be a breeze. Me and Al will just have to attend the next guild master's conference. That was the main reason we weren't a legal guild anyways…" Alastair sweat dropped at my bluntness and I laughed at the guild's expression. "Come on guys! It'll be fun! No one will underestimate the name Avalanche ever again!" At this, I began laughing. Soon the twins were laughing, then Sebastian, then Clementine started giggling. Minnie started giggling too, and then Alastair started chuckling as well. I felt so happy as the guild laughed together. It showed that we were all a family. We were one. Even though we weren't all here together all of the time, we still cared for each other. We weren't the closest of guilds, but we all had a mutual respect and friendship that was unbreakable. And as we all sat there laughing, it reminded us that we were together, and would always be there for each other.

I was brought out thoughts when I saw Minnie next to me, stiffen, and get a far off look in her eyes. I knew she was having a vision so I did not react. I only looked at her imploringly when she seemed to come back down to earth.

"What's up?" I asked. She gave me a knowing smile and winked.

"Just something I need to take care of. I'll see ya later, kay?" And she strolled out the guild doors, yellow dress swirling around her in the sunlight.

(Minnie's PoV)

I shivered a bit at the cold mountain air as I left the guildhall. I could see for miles, as avalanche had been built on a plateau high in the mountains. I walked purposefully until I could obviously tell that my vision had been right. There crouched two boys behind a bush. They watched me intently as I came closer, but other than that, they did nothing. When I got close enough, I spoke.

"Are you two boys looking to join Avalanche?" I asked sweetly. The just sputtered and looked at me with shocked expressions. When they had finally calmed down, the blonde spoke.

"No, we're surveying your guild. We're actually from Sabertooth." I could tell by the way he puffed his chest out a little bit that he was very proud of this fact. I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes.

"Surveying huh? Well, if you don't leave soon, I'll be forced to call reinforcements." I said warningly. The blonde snorted in laughter and his companion allowed a small smile.

"What reinforcements do you have? You're such a weak guild, we easily took out your two dragon slayers!" My eyes widened as I used what little mimic magic I had to learn what magic they used. Shadow and White dragon slayers? They could be easy enough to scare off if I could just remember how to use Reina's magic. I used the extent of my magic to copy what she did.

"You'll regret ever crossing Avalanche if you don't leave right now." I said dangerously.

"Like you're gonna make us toots?" The blonde laughed at me. I screamed as I used up all of my magic power to mimic Reina's magic. My body started to grow as scales erupted around my face and body. My hair moved back until it now sprouted down my neck in a long mane. Horns painfully sprouted from my brows and I gave a roar of pain as I finished the last stage of the transformation into a dragon. Reina's dragon soul magic. The two boys looked up at me in awe.

"You're a dragon?" The shadowy one asked.

"That's right!" I growled in my garbled dragon speak. "Now leave before I have to use force!" I said. Casually, they turned and walked away, but I wasn't fooled. I knew they were probably terrified but I didn't say anything as I watched them walk away until even with my new height and dragon senses, I could not detect them. Suddenly, a new figure was on the horizon. I growled when I thought it was those boys, but as it saw me, and began running towards me, I realized it wasn't them. It was Reina. I slowly shut off all of my magic, shrinking back down to normal size. My clothes were tattered and a couple of scratches could be seen around my body but I felt fine, other than the extreme magical strain on my body. I began to run in the direction that I saw Reina. When I passed over the next hill, I could see her sprinting to me, and I ran for her too.

"Minnie! What were you thinking?" she screamed seriously when we were within earshot of each other. I gasped as I fell, tripping over a rock. "Minnie!" Soon I could hear her fast beating footsteps, crunching in the mountainous gravel. She knelt over me, with a scolding expression. "Minnie, that was not smart of you." She told me. I nodded, smiling.

"Sorry Reina, I didn't even know you knew my name... " I said slowly. At this, Reina sweat dropped.

"Of course I know your name. You're in the same guild as me, even if I'm not around much." She said, managing to sound commanding even when she was comforting me. I smiled gratefully.

"I'm sorry for copying your magic. I had copied it a long time ago because I thought you had a really cool magic, and I wanted to be able to make a difference." I said sadly. Reina just sighed, and patted my head. She picked me up bridal style, and carried me to the guild hall. I sweat dropped as she kicked down the door dramatically.

"I'm back."

A/N: Hey guys! Two new characters were introduced in this chapter so I'll provide some descriptions below.

Minnie: Short, curly, strawberry-blond hair, pale skin with freckles over the nose, pale magenta eyes, short and skinny, wears pinup yellow dress with white spots,

Reina: Dark dark dark dark dark purple hair(Almost black), Short, shoulder length hair(Styled like Mary Hughes) Light olive skin, Red ruby eyes,

Minnie is the bar maid of Avalanche. She can easily be compared to Mira except her magical power is much lower. Reina's magic is very similar in strength and type compared to Mira's. When Minnie mimicked Reina's magic, that was an obvious tribute to Mirajane. Just though y'all would like that! ;3

Yours truly

Roonil


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Lorelei's PoV)

Suddenly the doors were kicked open violently. A figure stood carrying something in it's arms. When the dust cleared, I gasped. It was Reina. And she was holding Minnie.

"Minnie!" I screamed as I run to my friend. She looked okay. Even her eyes were open. She smiled at me said in a calm voice,

"I'm okay Lorelei. Really, I'm fine! I just copied some of Reina's magic. I completely drained myself." She said smiling with closed eyes. I sighed in relief and looked up at Reina. She was remarkably tall.

"Hello Raina. Glad to see you back. And just in time too! We've decided that we're going to enter the Grand Magic Games!" At my last statement, Reina's eyes grew interested.

"Hello guildmaster Lorelei, yes, the Grand Magic Games will be very interesting indeed. I shall be on the team of course, but what about you? I've heard guildmasters aren't aloud to fight. That doesn't seem like your style at all." A couple members sweat dropped at the serious tone she said such blunt words with. The twins stifled a giggle but Reina's head snapped in their direction. "Something funny?" She asked, a dark aura surrounding her form. The wide-eyed twins backed off, false smiles pasted onto their faces in utter terror. They quickly shook their heads as she crossed her arms seriously. She grinned at herself and spoke happily, "That's more like it!" I stepped back in front of her, hoping to continue our conversation.

"Alright, so about earlier. True, guildmasters aren't aloud to compete, and I really want to compete, but you're a little off on your evaluation. You see, you just missed it. I'm no longer guild master. I've handed those responsibilities over to Al here temporarily. That way I can compete!" I explained this all very fastly as Reina's brow furrowed ever deeper. When I finished my speech, she had a very concentrated expression. I flinched and and closed my eyes, preparing to be told off but what I got was completely the other way around. I heard laughter and quickly opened my eyes to see Reina laughing so hard, tears were struggling out of her eyes. I gave a sheepish smile.

"That's my girl! I knew you'd find some way around it." Then her face became serious once more. "But I suggest that you go to the guildmaster's conference with Alastair. They'll be fine with it but they should be notified." I nodded. I always listened to Reina when it came to guildmaster duties. I often felt that others thought Reina or Al would make a better guildmaster. It saddened me but I kept going. I could be a great guildmaster if I just tried. There was nothing wrong getting a little bit of help here and there either. Hashi popped her head up in between us and suddenly asked,

"When _is_ the guildmaster's conference?" My eyes widened as I looked at Reina hopefully. I had no idea. She just answered without skipping a beat,

"Tomorrow evening in Clover town." My eyes popped out of my head at her words

"TOMORROW?!" Reina nodded amusedly. I grabbed Alastair by the scruff of the neck and sprinted out the door. "COME ON CLEMENTINE!" I yelled behind me as I ran for the train station. I soon heard the flapping of feathered wings that notified me that my exceed was behind me. We ran to the train station in the nearest village, just making the last evening train for the night. I slumped into my seat and began to endure my nightmarish motion sickness as the train progressed. Alastair also slumped down until we were leaning our heads on each other.

"Aw, they're so cute together!"

"Relationship goals!"

"Why don't you lean your head on me Charles?" We heard the few people muttering to each other around us. It enraged me to hear them talking about my adopted brother that way. My mind flashed and suddenly, I was nine years old again. _It had been three years since Boreas's ice golem disappeared too. He had left it after he disappeared so that it could finish my ice dragon slayer training. I was lucky that I had a few more years to learn. Boreas had even written me a book full of spells I would one day be able to master. About a year after the golem, -or Igor, as I liked to call him- disappeared, I found a white egg with purple flame designs all over it. The egg soon hatched and out came my exceed, Clementine. Now it was two years later and I sat, silently watching an older boy in a clearing from a tree. He cupped some water from the stream into his hands and threw it into the air. But instead of landing on the grassy, gravelly floor, the water droplets seemed to freeze in the air. The boy had a deep look of concentration on his face as the water droplets began swirling around him, all combining into one large water droplet until the shape stopped in front of his face. He opened his eyes and stared at the water until I noticed it beginning to take shape. It took the form of a tiny dragon and I gasped, instantly revealing my hiding place as his eyes shot towards me and the water dragon splashed onto the ground without shape once again._

" _Come out! I know you're there!" He shouted. I shyly crept out from behind the tree and faced him guiltily. "Look at me." He commanded. I looked up and slowly opened my left eye. I promised myself a long time ago that I would never open my right eye again. It's effects were too strong. It gave me too much power. That was why I kept it hidden from the world. "Open your other eye." He told me agitatedly. I shook my head sharply. He sighed, giving in quickly._

" _What's your name then?" He asked._

" _Lorelei!" I told him proudly. He arched an eyebrow at my enthusiasm that wasn't there just a second ago._

" _Well, Lorelei, my name is Alastair." And he held out a hand for me to shake. I took it._

" _I saw you made a dragon out of water earlier and I couldn't help but wonder… Are you a dragon slayer?" He looked startled at my question. I could tell he wasn't expecting me to know what that was. Then he put on a heroic grimace and looked at me._

" _You bet kid! I'm the Water Dragon Slayer!" He said grinning. At that, my face split into a huge smile._

" _Really? I'm an Ice Dragon Slayer! Just like you!" His eyes widened but his mouth stretched into a smile even larger than mine. He flew forward and wrapped me in a huge hug. His face burrowed into my shoulder even though he was over half a head taller than me._

" _Sister…" I heard him mumble. From that day on, we were inseparable. We found a little wooden hut in the mountains and fixed it up together. Soon we created our own guild called Avalanche. We discovered two young twins who were both about two years younger than me. Hashi and Shiro. They were orphans but we took them in. Incidentally, they both knew very old forms of magic that complemented each other's nicely. They spent a lot of time in the Libraries down in the various villages, studying up to become powerful mages. One day they brought back a shy girl who was a year older than Alastair. Her name was Minnie. She didn't know any magic but sometimes, she would get visions inside of her head. We quickly discovered that she could see the future. She soon became one of my best friends. With her help, we built up the walls of the hut until it was solidly made of stone. A lone traveler appeared one day. His name was Curios. He soon took interest in our little independant guild and joined. He stayed and helped with the heavy work until a year later when Alastair turned eighteen. By then, a green haired boy named Sebastian had joined the guild after much begging from the twins. They said they wanted another normal person on the team. He was only a year older than me but BOY was he a flirt! Then Curios disappeared nearly completely, only stopping by every once in while to take a job. I had only talked to him once. Around the time that Curios disappeared, a young woman who was about a year older than Minnie appeared, telling us that a man named Curios pointed her in this direction and told her to join. She did, becoming one of the most powerful in the guild, with her Dragon Soul Takeover Magic. Her name was Reina. We all became a family. We had all practically grown up together. Clementine, Alastair, and I certainly had! That was what made Alastair my best friend. He was always there for me at times when I needed him most throughout my life. He was the best brother a gal like me could have._

Suddenly I was awakened from my dream when I noticed Alastair shaking me like a maniac.

"Oh hey Al, you were in my dream last night…"I said drowsily. He just shook me awake again yelling at me.

"Lorelei! Clover town station is next!" At that, memories of two hours ago flooded back into my head and I gasped, cheeks reddening with embarrassment at what I just said. Alastair didn't seem to care so I shot up quickly, but fell back down again, this time on top of Alastair as both of our motion sicknesses took hold. We were in luck because just then, the train stopped, allowing both of us to shoot up with newfound energy. We lept out the doors and out of the station. Then we slowed to a walk as we searched for an inn to stay the night.

"You know what? We don't need a place to sleep! We got one!" I said, enthusiastically marching out of town and into the woods until we found a clearing that overlooked the entire town. "Perfect!" I said, and summoning the extent of my magic power to create a little cottage made entirely out of ice. Inside was well insulated and warm, even though the walls were made out of ice. I threw two giant sacks at Alastair. "Fill 'em with water." I told him. He complied and soon, we had two makeshift water beds. I used my magic to create two bed frames to set the water beds on. Soon, we were lying on our beds, both fairly comfortable. The cold didn't affect me but Alastair was shivering violently. Then, I got an idea. "Hey Al?"

"Y-yeah?"

"You can breath underwater right?"

"R-right."

"And your water heats up depending on your emotional level right?" I asked slowly.

"Mhm." At this, I smirked evilly. Using my magic, I created a tank made of ice. Suddenly, my open eye started glowing.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Healing Ice." After I cast the spell, the ice shone with a purple sheen. I touched it. Sure enough, it was as good as glass. I turned to Alastair. "Make some warm water and sleep in here for tonight." It was more like an order than a statement. He sighed and walked up to the tank. I knew he had to be blushing to produce warm water, so this was gonna be good. He grew a look of far off thought until his eyes seemed to return back to reality. His eyes darted at me and I smirked. I made a kissy face at him and a dark rose color burned in his cheeks as he gave me a mortified expression. Still focused, he pointed at the inside of the tank. Water shooting out of his finger, steaming. He smiled as he admired his handiwork.

"Spoiled…" I muttered as he gave a sigh of relief, stepping into the hot water, already changed out of most of his clothes. Now he just wore his boxers and I rolled my eyes at the silly faces he pulled at me as I tried to sleep.

(Alastair's PoV)

I honestly couldn't believe myself. Stupid Alastair! Thou dost not thinkest of thy sister in such a way! But it was too late. A memory from last year had flashed through my head. Lorelei had been sixteen. I was eighteen. I hadn't knocked at her bedroom door but I figured it was alright. She couldn't possibly be doing something that bad, right? Boy was I wrong. I shuddered as an image of an unclad Lorelei danced to some unknown music on her radio, wearing nothing but her underwear and bra. When she noticed me, I knew I was screwed. I probably had an aching brain freeze into the next week. I shot a glance at the monstrous temper sitting on the ingenious bed down below me. Steaming hot water shot out of my hand and I grinned. Well, at least one good thing came out of that experience. I quickly strpped down into my boxers, not caring if Lorelei saw me. She'd seen me in a bathing suit right? I got into the water. My face split into a wide grin as I was fully submerged in water. The water seemed to turn me into a whole other person. My energy spiked and my emotions and feelings became crazy positive. I laughed and giggled underwater, making faces at my sister. She just rolled her eyes and turned over to face the wall. Then, I was alone as I lost my sister to sleep. I silently admired the ice house she had created. I knew she could do better, she was just conserving energy, but still. This place was super nice. Suddenly, I heard a noise outside the house. It sounded like voices. I growled as I thought of some meddling teenager, come to ruin my sister's beautiful work of art. I quickly got out of the tank, praying that the water would still be warm when I got back. I quickly changed, feeling fueled by my swim. I stuck my head out of the door to see two figures I couldn't make out standing awfully close to the house.

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing!" I spoke softly, but knew they could hear me when their heads snapped in my direction.

"Just admiring the architecture." An all too familiar voice sneered at me. I groaned.

"Ohhhh, not you two again!" I nearly yelled but remembered my sleeping sister inside. Sting just smirked.

"Is your sister here too?" He asked trying to peer around me to get a look inside. I put my arms up to stop them from entering.

"Stop right there. You won't be getting any further." I said with as much command as I could muster. Rogue simply 'tched' at me and suddenly he disappeared, leaving a shadowy figure instead, which flew above me left arm through the doorway. I spun around to stop him but he was already inside, now standing at the foot of her bed, watching her. I felt Sting pat me on the shoulder as he passed me too. He took his spot next to Rogue, sending weird looks at the water tank next to him. He looked at the rest of the little cottage.

"Did she do this?" He asked. I could hear from his voice he was impressed. I nodded and his eyebrows shot up, but he said nothing more. I felt more than uncomfortable as I watched them watch my sister. "So what brings you two here to Clover town?" Sting asked, still staring at Lorelei.

"Lorelei decided that Avalanche would be competing in the Grand Magic Games this year. She wanted to play so I stepped in as temporary guildmaster. Now we're headed to the guildmaster's conference to become a legal guild. After the Grand Magic Games are over, Lorelei wants to step back into the position. I don't mind. That's why she's attending the conference as well." I shrugged like this was no big deal. Sting and Rogue didn't react either. They just looked at each other.

"I've been guildmaster for over a year and nobody has raised any questions about my competing in the GMG." Sting said nonchalantly. I nodded.

"That's probably because you're a crowd favorite that the audience knows. We don't have anyone outside the guild. If we meet someone we like, they join too. Nobody outside our guild knows us. We'll be an easy target for the world to hate. We're gonna have to work for fame, and that's something we're all willing to do for each other. If that means I step into the position of guildmaster so that one of our best fighters can have a shot, then so be it." Sting and Rogue listened thoughtfully to my speech.

"Yeah, I suppose that's true. I remember when Rogue and I were just a couple of nobodies. You guys kind of sound like us, except a whole lot weaker." Sting said as he stepped towards the exit. Rogue followed silently behind him and they took their leave. When I had made sure they were completely gone, I let out a sigh of relief. I quickly strpped down to my boxers and slipped back into my water tank. Thankfully, the water was still warm. I drifted off quickly into a relaxed sleep.

(Lorelei's PoV)

I woke up comfortably still sleeping on my handy waterbed mattress. Unfortunately, when I tried to sit up, I realised the entire bag had been frozen solid around my sleeping form. I had sunk so deep in the mattress that my ankles and wrists were now stuck.

"Alastair!" I yelled. Trying to look around and find my brother. In a flash, Al came running into the cottage, a mild look of terror on his face. I was touched at the worry he showed for me. I tried moving my arms and legs to show him I was stuck. He realized what the problem was and started laughing.

"You're… Haha… Stuck, in the water bed?" He couldn't suppress a giggle as he said the words. I nodded in defeat and he burst into laughter again. "Sorry sis. I guess we're gonna have to find a fire mage to get'cha out of there, but even then, I fear your ice will be way too cold for any regular fire mage to melt." I gave him a hard glare.

"We'll see."

"Ahem." A different voice cleared it's throat amidst our squabbling. I pinpointed the cause of the sound and I almost died with relief. Clementine stood in the very corner of the room, expectantly holding a flames potion in her little, purple paw.

"Clementine! I was just about to correct Al here! He says that we need a powerful fire mage? I scoff at the idea! What we really need is a purple exceed with adorable dark spots under her green eyes and an uncanny knack for potions. One of her flames potions would fix me up, good as knew! Geez Alastair! Even _I_ knew that!" I said, hoping against all odds that the purple exceed bought what I was trying to tell her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure." And with that, she poured the contents of the fiery liquid over the rest of my icy bonds, finally releasing me.

"Yes!" I screamed, rushing to my savior to give her the biggest hug I could.

"You- may-Release… Me- now!" Clementine gasped as I restricted her airways with a tight hug. Blinking widely, I quickly dropped the exceed.

"Oops! Sorry!" I said as quickly as possible.

"Do you have a plan for what you want to do today? I know we have a meeting _tonight_ but for the rest of the day, I say we get our bearings on this Clover town. It seems like a well enough place for tourism and I can't help but wonder why." I nodded at Clementine's words. We took off together, me, Alastair, and Clementine, on a journey. We walked through the town finding little shops for Clementine, who couldn't resist the sparkling potions sets. She dragged us into all of the culinary stores to buy ingredients for her various "Projects" as she called them. I rolled my eyes at the spendy little exceed.

"This is getting our bearings on Clover town?" I asked sarcastically. She simply waved me off over her shoulder, then caught sight of a tiny, portable, oil, stove top in the window of an electronics store.

"This is solar powered! I wouldn't have to simply store my ingredients waiting to get back to the house!" She said with hearts in her eyes. We physically had to drag her away. Alastair and I were done. After an entire twenty minutes of struggling, she finally gave up against us. I suspect it probably had something to do with my threat to encase her in ice and throw her off the bell tower in the middle of town. She just turned her back on me, and flew slightly ahead of us. I put my hands behind my head and casually walked on, creating a marble of ice and rolling it over my fingers. We walked to the icy cottage without a problem when we got there, something occurred to me.

"Alastair, don't we need to dress somewhat nicer for the conference? I mean we should make a good impression." He shot me a sideways glance.

"Your first impressions are almost never good. I wouldn't worry about it. You can win them over with your fiery charm." He shot me a wink as I protested.

"I'm not fiery! I'm as cool as ice. I am an ice dragon slayer after all!" I said, proudly creating the avalanche emblem in the air with my element. The emblem looked like a triangle shaped snowflake. Two branches crossed each other at the ends, while a third crossed over the first two, forming a snowy 'A'. Alastair had a tick mark in his forehead.

"How many times have I told you? You don't say you're _an_ ice dragon slayer. You're _the_ Ice Dragon Slayer! You're completely unique." My face darkened at his words.

"And alone." I muttered. His face softened and his eyes widened as he realized what I had said.

"No Lorelei. That's not what I meant! You have me, you-" But I was gone. I ran outside, the cottage somehow instantly disappearing into a melted puddle. Alastair frantically kept our stuff dry by directing the water to fall around the items. I knew he would. Always so thoughtful and uptight. He was nothing like me. Nobody was anything like me. I was alone. I heard what people said when they realized that Alastair was not the guildmaster. I was. It hurt when people's eyes widened at the shock that occurred at discovering that such an immature girl could possibly be a guildmaster. Must be a pretty bad guild if she's their guildmaster. I hear ya. If she's the guildmaster, They must not get anything done! It hurt so much! Tears formed in my eye but I froze them, creating a glassy film over it. I kept running away. Away from everything. I had finally snapped. All of the comments muttered under breath, all of the side glances of exasperation. They all came crashing down on me at that moment as I let out a deafening scream. My cry filled the forest, scaring away all life. Good. I was already alone. I kept running until I nearly crashed into a huge boulder, blinded by frozen tears. Still screaming, I punched the rocky wall as hard as I could. I heard a snap in my knuckles but I didn't care. I plopped down onto a nearby rock and cried some more. Finally, I took a peek at my broken knuckles. I let out a groan as I saw the skin split and the fingers pointing in odd directions. The knuckle bones themselves were spaced out now, with enough space in between each other to fit three extra knuckles. My hand was busted up pretty bad. With a sigh, I reached down and painfully squeezed my knuckles together, back into place. The new pain seemed to take my mind off the reason I had punched the wall in the first place. Now I groaned as I set each of my fingers in the right direction. I conjured ice in my left hand- the one that wasn't busted up- and cradled my right hand in it. I sighed at the relief. I used my small extent of healing magic to ease the pain and grow the broken bones back together. When everything inside felt fixed, my skin began to close up, sealing without a mark. Now all that was left was my own bloodstains, which I didn't even bother cleaning up. My head snapped up when I heard a twig break, just behind the shadows of the forest. I hit myself mentally. Why didn't I sense it coming? Some dragon slayer you are Lorelei!

"Come out! I know you're there!" I said in a warning tone. A chuckle answered my they stepped out of the shadows, my heart twisted in disappointment at the "Twin Dragon Slayers". "Oh, it's just you." I said disappointedly. Then I remembered I still hadn't rematched them. "Hey! It's you! We have to fight!" I yelled at them, causing both of them to laugh this time.

"Sweetheart, you didn't even scratch us last time we fought, and that was yesterday when you had Sharkboy, Miss. Lavagirl." I growled. He talked to me like I was so much younger than him.

"Don't make me feel like I'm four! You're just the same age as me!" At this, Sting laughed.

"Really? I'm nineteen. So is Rogue here. And… you are?" My face heated up at his words. They were two years older than me? They didn't look it!

"Uh-W-well I-" I cut myself off to shoot a glare at him as he arched an eyebrow and gave a smirk. "That's very rude of you. Don't you know not to ever ask a lady her age?" Phew, that was close. At this, he laughed.

"Whatever. I bet you're like, seventeen. Am I right?" He asked as he saw my cheeks redden even more. "Guess I'm right." At this I tried to punch him but flinched halfway through as I realised it was my newly broken and healed hand. The punch turned to spaghetti and he caught my fist easily, this time frowning as he examined my hand. "What happened to you?" He asked, suddenly in a caring tone. I looked away and muttered,

"I punched that rock… over there." We both looked in the direction I looked. On the rock wall, a spatter of blood dotted the rocks. He gave me a concerned look and I just shrugged. Suddenly, Rogue was stepping in front of Sting and leaning down to look me straight in the face. I leaned back uncomfortably, red still staining my face. Then he spoke, which was very rare. I was surprised.

"What's wrong with your eye?" He questioned me. I gasped, remembering the frozen tears and conjuring a shard of ice reflective enough to see how bad it looked. Sure enough, my one visible eye was covered in a frost sheen of blue. I could barely see my actual iris as I stared in shock at the reflection. I sighed, knowing that I had to melt it.

"I'm sorry. Just one second." I said closing my eyes. I concentrated on withdrawing my magic energy from my eye until I felt the ice melt back into tears. Closed eyes could not stop the tears from leaking. Sting and Rogue let out startled gasps as I opened my eye and all of the tears fell out, making my eye look like a water faucet. "It's just, I was crying earlier. Tears would have made me seem weak." I muttered to them as they just continued to watch me cry. I'm guessing they didn't know how to deal with crying women. Then I felt a hand on each of my shoulders. Each of them looked at me with a pained expression and I was startled. "Wh-why are you guys being so nice all of the sudden?" I choked out. Then Sting gave me a funny expression.

"Why are you not trying to bite our heads off right now? You seemed much angrier yesterday when we fought?" He asked casually and I let out a sad laugh.

"We were fighting silly."

"Exactly."

A/N: Okaaaaaay this chapter was super long! I hope that's okay with you guys.

Anyhoooo, I think there was just one new character in this chapter so here's the description.

Curios: In late 20's early 30's. Long thin brown hair that is kept in a ponytail. Green eyes. mustard yellow guild mark. Not too buff, but definitely muscular. Kind of skinny(But certainly not unhealthily so!).

Yeah and I think that is about it... No wait! I'm sorry I kept forgetting about Clementine in this chapter. So sorry if you missed her!

Alright! In the meantime, Imma keep doin what I'm doin. You go on and do your own thing.

Yours truly

Roonil


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Sting's PoV)

I didn't know what was happening. Why did I feel this way? My heart twisted in anguish as I observed her bloody fist and tear-streaked face once more. I didn't even know this girl! Maybe it was some sort of magic that she could secretly use. No. Something told me that I knew this girl. That I was familiar with her… But no. I know I'd never seen her before in my life. I would've remembered the eyepatch at least, I mean come on! That was cool! But seriously, this girl intrigued me, I just couldn't figure out why I was just so emotionally attached to this girl as me and Rogue walked on either side of her. We had both admitted to knowing where her camp was and she decided to let us walk her home. Rogue seemed a little too eager to get close to her which made my stomach twist in… was it jealousy? No! It couldn't be. I didn't like this girl like that. We were simply acquaintances. ' _It would be good to remind Rogue of that as well.'_ I thought as I watched them smile at something she had said. Mentally kicking myself for not listening, I decided to end the conversation. Didn't want things getting too awkward!

"Hey, you guys are ruining my train of thought. Could you just cut the chit chat already? I can't even hear myself think!" I said in a complaining tone. That seemed to quiet them up rather nicely. Phew, crisis averted.

(Lorelei's PoV)

The rest of the walk was uncomfortably silent. At least it was to me. Rogue seemed pretty comfortable in the silence. Sting just seemed happy that I wasn't talking. Jeez! What a jerk. If I thought he was a good person, I was wrong. It's not okay to just control our conversations like that. I silently fumed between the two, smoke practically coming from my ears. Then I had a thought as I glanced up at the late afternoon sky. I turned to Sting.

"What time is the conference tonight?" I asked casually.

"Six o'clock." He replied just as casually back. I scowled.

"So. I'm aloud to ask about the time but not talk about Clementine's potions?" I growled at him. He threw his hands up in a surrender.

"Woah, calm down there! Who is Clementine, you're cat? I never said you couldn't talk about her, she seemed cool." He tried to escape my icy glare but couldn't.

"Actually, she is an exceed. That's why she can fly and talk. And have you never wondered why she's purple?" Jeez this guy wasn't too sharp. He didn't reply to my comment. I stopped talking as well. I could play the silent treatment game too.

We walked through the leafy underbrush, occasionally I would trip. They both made sure that I didn't fall again after the third time. Finally, we arrived at the spot Alastair and I were camping out at. I remembered how the ice cottage had completely melted. Now there was just a sphere of water, floating above our stuff. I sighed.

"Uh," Sting seemed confused. "Wasn't there a house here before?" I nodded.

"I melted it." They both looked at me concernedly.

"Something happen between you and aqua-man?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

There was silence for a couple of seconds. Suddenly, a splashing sound could be heard.

"Lorelei!" It was Alastair. I felt my shoulders relax. Had I really been that tense? Alastair swam out of the sphere and dropped to the forest floor. He ran up and pulled me into a hug which I returned awkwardly. He pulled away to look me in the eye, keeping a firm grip on my shoulders. "Never do that again." He hissed, suddenly without his old friendly tone. I took a step back, a bit surprised.

"I-I'm sorry Al, I just-"

"-Sorry doesn't cut it! You can't just leave like that! How do you think Clementine felt? We thought you weren't coming back."

"Hey, lay off her. She didn't mean anything by i-" Sting was cut off as Alastair's fist connected with his nose.

"Stupid tiger! Get away from her!" Alastair screamed. I was startled by the hostility in his voice.

"A-Al it's okay, they were just walking me back. We still didn't know when the conference started, and I asked them and-"

"They are from Sabertooth Lorelei! They are our enemies! I can't believe you would go to some stranger over me! You're like my sister!" He stopped, breathing heavily. I took a deep breath and turned to Sting and Rogue.

"Thank you for walking me back, but I think you should go." I told them. They gave me shocked faces.

"Will you be alright?" Rogue asked. I shot him a sheepish frown.

"Yes. Of course I'll be alright. Alastair's my best friend,-I mean, besides Clementine- I've known him since I was nine years old. You need to go. I can take care of this." Thinking back on it, I realized how cold I sounded. The corners of Sting's mouth turned down.

"Fine then. Guess we'll see you tonight." I nodded and turned towards Alastair, who seemed a bit calmer now that I had sent the two away.

"What the hell is wrong with you Alastair?" I was fuming. _He had better have a good reason for this._ I reached up and grabbed him by the hair before could answer me.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Lorelei! Release me!" I dragged him to the middle of the clearing, not listening to him in the slightest. He clawed at the ground to get away from my icy fury but it was no use. Using my anger to fuel me, I summoned an icy fortress around us. This time, we were lifted into the air by a frozen platform. We now stood on the second floor of a huge ice structure, with walls surrounding the entire building and a maze of rooms and staircases below us. Alastair looked up at me with shock in his eyes. I smirked. That seemed to shake him out of his hazy rage.

"We need to be presentable for the conference tonight. I believe we got some clothes on our shopping trip earlier today. Get dressed! We shall be prepared for tonight's events." Alastair gave a sheepish box and scurried off. "CLEMENTINE!" I screamed. I realized she had all of my stuff with her. She burst into the hall, her anger from earlier completely forgotten.

"Lorelei!" She screamed as she flew into my arms, tears of happiness streaming down her face. I awkwardly patted her back, desperately trying to comfort my friend. "I thought you left!" She wailed miserably. The corners of my mouth turned down.

"Aw, come on Clem. You couldn't have really thought that could you? You know I'll never leave you behind!" She just sobbed into my shoulder. "Hey Clementine," I pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Do you think you could get my purchases from this morning for me?" I pleaded with my eyes. She nodded quickly and flew off to get them. When she left, I gave a sigh of exhaustion. I felt so tired. Maybe I would just lay down to clear the sleepiness from my head…

"Lorelei! Lorelei! Come on Lorelei!" I woke up to the sound of someone screaming in my ear. I jumped up. Was I asleep? It didn't feel like it… I remember laying down just a second ago… Then I looked outside. It was dark. With a yelp, I jumped off of my bed.

"CLEMENTINE!" I screamed in a hurry. I felt a furry tap on my shoulder.

"Jeez Lorelei, I'm right here. Sure enough. There she was giving me an irritated look as I turned around in bewilderment. She held in her paws, a crystal blue dress. I quickly snatched it and slipped it on. It was definitely not that simple. I fumbled and battled with the material for several minutes until it felt comfortable. A tall, frosty collar stretched past my ears and fanned out to my shoulders on either side of my head. The skirt of the dress flared out like a ballgown and the material became more ruffled and dark as it went lower to brush against the floor. My sleeves, which were shoulderless and unattached to the rest of the costume, also flared and ruffled towards the ends. I felt like an icy medieval queen. I laughed when I saw myself in the mirror. I had to admit, I looked pretty cool. If I had seen someone walking down the street in this, I might have mistook them for an evil Ice witch. I guess that was one way to describe myself. I stepped into a pair of one inch crystal blue heels as Clementine flew behind my head and twisted my icy blue into an intricate pile atop my head. My eyepatch was clearly visible behind the two strands of hair that fell in front of either ear. Finally, as a finishing touch, I waved my hand and strands of ice poked their way straight back out of my head like an icy crown. Clementine sat a shimmering white coat on my back. I did not put my arms through the sleeves, leaving them to dangle and flap randomly in the night breeze.

"Not bad for seven minutes." I said, checking myself out and twirling for the mirror. Just then, Alastair ran in.

"Come on Lorelei! It's nearly 6:30!" I gave a yelp of surprise, and scurried after my brother, down the stairs of the fortress and out of the heavy double doors.

"Why don't you do this at the guildhall?" Alastair asked me with a side glance. My eyes went wide. Why hadn't I thought of that? I smiled, trying to cover it up.

"Uh, I wanted to show that it's not just the strength of our magic that fuels us, but the strength of our character as well!" This time it was his turn for his eyes to widen as I gave him a smug smirk. That's right! I'm an awesome guild master!

"Wow Lorelei! I guess I underestimated you. That's so noble. If I was guild master, I'd probably ask you to make our guildhall." He said, smiling guiltily and rubbing the back of his head. I nodded. For the next couple of minutes we ran in silence. Finally, we skidded to a stop as we neared the town hall. Slowly, we walked up to the building. With my dragon senses, I could easily hear a rowdy commotion inside. I grinned, shooting Alastair a sly smile.

"Sounds like they really know how to party!" I whispered while shooting him a wink. I knocked before he could respond. Suddenly, the room inside became deadly quiet. We waited for a couple more seconds. When I didn't hear anybody moving to open the door for us, I opened it myself. I thought I would be prepared for what was inside. I was wrong. Inside, dozens of figures I had seen in Sorcerer Weekly all stood with a mix of outraged expressions, to looks of utter shock stood there. I took a deep breath in, and let it out in a puff of soft breath. With a start, I noticed my breath formed ice crystals in the air. _Come on Lorelei! You can do this!_ I put on my best smirk and strolled into the huge room, Al and Clementine flanking me on either side. I heard Clementine remark to my right,

"Wow. I thought a guild master's conference would have a little more noise than this."

I cringed at the awkward silence that followed. Then a voice broke through the others.

"Hey Snowflakes!" I jerked at the familiar voice. There amidst a crowd of tough looking wizards stood Sting and Rogue. Sting had his arms out as if he owned the place. I laughed.

"Oh, it's just the tigers. I was wondering who here could have possibly known me. Not many people do." I was speaking in my public voice. I completely masked myself in it. Nobody outside my guild really knew me when I used this voice. It was like my armor. Sting cocked an eyebrow at my new tone. I obviously hadn't talked this way when he was around. It was completely new to him, yet somehow he managed to keep his composure. "Good evening everyone. My name is Lorelei Rosenberg. This is my brother, Alastair Eaves. He is the master of the independent guild Avalanche. We want to become a legal guild!" I announced. The entire room seemed to sweat drop. Alastair stepped in front of me and pushed me backwards. Clementine landed on my shoulder with a stoically embarrassed face.

"I apologize for my sister's actions. She often gets a little ahead of herself. Please forgive me. I do hope to make Avalanche into a legal guild however. My sister is correct on that point." He fell silent waiting for a response. Sting began cackling at the silence.

"Aw come on everyone. You not gonna say anything to 'em?" Suddenly, a ridiculously short man stepped forward. He was obviously very old. I had a hard time keeping a cold stare on my face. I just wanted to burst into laughter at the sight of a man who was probably half the size of Hashi, our shortest guild member.

"I-I'm so sorry. You kids just startled us." He turned to Sting. "So you know these two Sting? For how long have you known each other?" Sting pulled himself together enough to answer the old man.

"Yesterday was the first time Rogue and I had ever encountered their guild, Avalanche." The man turned with a toothy grin. He held out his hand to shake, which Alastair did.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar. I'm the master of Fairy Tail." Alastair's eyes widened immediately and he stood back to bow to the old man. I smiled even wider.

"So, make us a Legal Guild!" I demanded menacingly. Makarov arched an eyebrow.

"Child, what gives you the authority to order me around?" He asked curiously. I could not hear any harsh tone in his voice so I answered him.

"Well, if you must know, yesterday I was the master of Avalanche, but this year, Avalanche will be competing in the Grand Magic Games. So naturally, I was desperate to compete, and my big bro here has agreed to fill in for me in the meantime. I've come because after the Games are over, I will be resuming my position as guild master. So I've decided to attend this conference to oversee Alastair on his first full day of guild mastery, and because you guys will have to know me eventually, I thought I'd introduce myself now." Makarov just nodded his head along to what I was saying.

"I would have thought he had been guild master for years."

"Yeah, certainly not this chick. She doesn't have a clue." I flinched slightly at the faceless comments in the crowd. They must not've thought I heard them. Makarov seemed to notice my reaction. He did not say anything however. Alastair sent me a nervous glance as well. This is exactly the kind of thing that caused me to break earlier today. I shook my head and found the man in front of me. He was eyeing me questioningly.

"Who is this lovely exceed?" He asked, causing Clementine to blush.

"That's Clementine. She's my exceed." She gave a small wave at the crowd.

"Hello everybody." She said rather timidly. Makarov smiled, then fixed me with another look.

"So then, I presume Miss Rosenberg, that you are a dragon slayer? Please tell us more about you,and your guild. I would like to get to know this 'Avalanche' as you say, before we allow you to become an official guild." I nodded.

"You are correct in presuming that I am, in fact a dragon slayer. I am Lorelei the Ice Dragon Slayer. Some people refer to me as the Ice Angel." I crowed proudly. I fought the urge to burst out laughing at the hilarious expressions on nearly everyone's face. Only Sting, Rogue, Alastair, Makarov, and a small few others did not seem completely thrown off. "And Alastair here, is a dragon slayer too! The Water Dragon Slayer!" If possible, their expressions became even more ridiculous. "There's only eight mages in Avalanche, but we're still a force to be reckoned with. We definitely qualify to be a legal guild. We've never murdered anyone. I mean, maybe we've destroyed a couple of town-"

"Hey Lorelei, let's not bore the nice guild masters with our silly stories now, okay? I'm sure they've heard enough of you already." Alastair started carting me away,a sweat drop forming on his face as I gave him some of the the toughest glares I could muster. A couple guild masters chuckled, including master Makarov.

"Well, it sounds like your little guild has the right stuff to become a legal guild. I don't know why it wasn't before…"Still struggling with me, Alastair tried to turn around to answer.

"Well you see, it never got the chance to become a legal guild because Lorelei and I founded the guild nearly eight years ago." I could tell that this peaked some guild master's interests.

"And did you have a reason for starting this guild?" Makarov asked calmly. This time, I squeezed out from behind Alastair before he could reply.

"Because we all wanted a family." I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I didn't let on, but I could tell I struck a nerve with the guild masters. I saw a couple of them wiping teary eyes, and another few reaching for tissues. I smiled, proud of Avalanche's roots.

Makarov was smiling happily too.

"Yes Miss Rosenberg and Mr. Eaves, your guild Avalanche will definitely be a legal guild. Welcome official guild masters."

A/N: Helllooooo guys! I'm so happy to be getting some readers!

Well, there's not much to report this chapter but if you have any questions please ask.

In fact, please comment on how you like my story. I need feedback from you guys. Do you like my protagonist? Any PoVs you want me to write in? What will Lorelei and Alastair think of Fairy Tail and the other dragon slayers? How will Fairy Tail and the other dragon slayers take to Lorelei and Alastair? Any pairings you want to see? I'M TOTALLY UP FOR SUGGESTIONS!

Also, the Grand Magic Games do happen in this story, and just like they do in the GMG, I will be taking fighting pair suggestions from the audience(That's you guys!) So please tell me what you want to see happen! If there are ideas you have for different battles and competitions PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME.

Yours truly,

Roonil


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Lorelei's PoV)

By the end of the night, I hated my dress so much that I could've stripped naked right there just to feel comfortable again. I would've if it weren't for Clementine, who insisted on making me act like a regular guild master. She had another thing coming.

We sat on a bench, just outside the huge town hall, waiting for Alastair to finish with his super serious talk about guild mastery. I fidgeted and moved around until I accidentally nudged Clementine off of the bench. Luckily, she caught herself and opened her wings just in time to save herself from hitting the ground. Just then, I heard multiple sounds of running footsteps down the street. Slowly, I stood up and faced the direction of the sound. I waited as the sound got louder. Clementine heard it too, and landed on my shoulder cautiously. I briefly saw the shadows of what looked like a small group of people before a pink haired guy sprinted around the corner, followed by a blond girl who was about my age, a guy with hair very similar to Al's, and a woman with scarlet red hair that flew behind her as she ran. They did not even glance at my getup as they ran past me. In a blur, I saw the Fairy Tail emblem painted on the pink haired boy's right shoulder as he ran by. Very soon, they had all burst into the building. The doors closed with a loud slam just as I heard one of them yell,

"Gramps! We found two more dragon slayers!"

(Alastair's PoV)

"Gramps! We found two more dragon slayers!"

That was the first thing that I ever heard Natsu Dragneel say. It most certainly would not be the last. As his words sunk in, I felt a chill go through my spine. The master of Fairy Tail stepped forward.

"Where are they child? Did you bring them with you?" He did not look quite as serious as I imagined he would. I saw a couple glances shoot towards Sting and Rogue. I even caught a couple people staring directly at me. In the meantime, Natsu's face became a disappointed one. "Well actually, we just heard about them. But we were told that they lived at their guildhall so we went to search for them. When we got there, there was only like, five people there. They all seemed pretty surprised when we burst into their guildhall. We asked them to direct us to the dragon slayers but they told us that they had just left, and that they were going to _Clover Town_ Gramps! That's this town! So we thought we'd tell you to keep your eyes peeled for them." All throughout his speech, I was becoming all too aware of who they were talking about. I suddenly realised that Sting and Rogue were two too many dragon slayers that I wanted to know. We had all been seated so casually, I stood up towards the back of the room and swiftly started towards the exit. As I reached the doors, I looked back around at the room I was about to leave. I saw three pairs of eyes directed at me.

Sting and Rogue were looking at me with an expression of knowing. But one other person was also fixing me with a focused and thoughtful glance. It was the woman who accompanied Natsu and the others. The one with red hair. I'd read about her. It was Erza Scarlet, otherwise known as Titania: Queen of the Fairies. Taking no time in exiting, I swiftly averted my eyes and left without another sound.

(Lorelei's PoV)

It had only been a few more minutes after the Fairy Tail wizards had run inside that Alastair appeared. I saw his eyes find me and he nearly ran to the bench I was sitting on. He pulled me up by the hand and tugged me away from the guildhall.

"Come on Lorelei, we're leaving. We must move quickly." I wrenched my hand from his grip.

"Not until you tell me about the dragon slayers those Fairy Tail wizards were talking about!" He gave me an exasperated look, cinching his eyes together.

"Lorelei, they were talking about us. I don't want to attract the attention of anymore dragon slayers so I think it would be best if we go right now." My eyes widened.

"Wait those guys were dragon slayers?" I asked, my mind immediately going to the scary looking red haired woman.

"One of them was- wait, haven't you ever heard of Natsu Dragneel?" I rolled my eyes. Of course I had! There wasn't one person in all of Fiore who hadn't heard of the famous 'Salamander'. My eyes suddenly widened. I thought of the flash of pink hair I saw when the boy ran by me. I was so stupid!

"I'm so stupid." I said dejectedly. Alastair tugged on my hand again and this time, I followed. Unfortunately, we didn't get two steps before we heard a voice behind us.

"Stop right there." It was the firm commanding voice of a woman. We both turned around, me already turning my public mode back on with a smirk. It was the scarlet haired woman. She stood in a power stance in full armor and a sword pointed at us. Behind her were the three others I had seen before, including Natsu Dragneel, who had his fists ignited in orange flames. I resisted the urge to gulp nervously and kept grinning. "Why are you two in such a hurry?" She asked.

Trying to slowly hide Clementine behind my back, I answered casually, "We were just leaving town. We had to uh- make it to a restaurant for a reservation." I tried to tell her while keeping my cool. Alastair flinched at my bad excuse, but nodded. I noticed my breath started to form little clouds of ice crystals. I immediately tried breathing through my nose, but the icy steam just began pouring out of my nose instead. The woman in front cocked an eyebrow. Suddenly, a popping sound could be heard from behind me. Clementine hopped out from behind me, screaming. I cursed inwardly at our bad luck. Clementine took deep breaths to calm herself down after the scare. When she had regained her composure, she noticed everyone was staring at her.

"I'm sorry, it's just- my sonic potion spilled into the cleaning station inside my bag. There were some bubbles, and the sonic potion magnified the sound of the bubbles popping. Gave me an awful scare. I hope I'm not interrupting I-" She stopped when she saw the glare I was sending her way.

Natsu jumped forward. "An exceed?" He nearly screamed the question. Clementine turned around to scold him.

"Yes. I am in fact, an exceed. Do you have a problem with it?" He shook his head quickly at her snappy tone. Then the red headed woman spoke up again.

"I am Erza Scarlet. These are my companions Natsu, Gray, and Lucy. Please tell us your names." I smirked. This was something I could answer. But before I could answer, Alastair put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face him with an irritable look on my face. He shot me a look that said 'We're leaving now!'

"Aw come on! You always have to go and ruin everything!" But I sent Clementine a meaningful look in preparation to leave. We leapt into action, sprinting down the street. The group gave a yell of surprise, but I could hear them take pursuit after us. I heard quick footsteps and heavy breaths directly behind me. As we rounded a corner, I turned my head to see what it was. Natsu Dragneel was quickly gaining on us!

"Alastair, the water!" I yelled. He understood and turned towards the huge lake nearby the village. We kept running towards the lake but I soon heard Natsu's steps become even quicker. He was almost on top of me. Alastair was several meters ahead of me. He always was an extremely fast runner. He suddenly jumped and I watched as he hit the water and began speeding towards the other side using his magic. I jumped too, just as I felt fingers brush my dress. I watched as the water froze under me before I landed. I continued running, making sure the water melted back into water behind me so that the group could not follow. I heard three people yell a jumble of spells behind me as I took off.

"Requip: Sea Empress Armor!"

"Open Aquarius: Gate of the Water Bearer!"

"Ice Make Floor!"

A huge wave of water rose up behind me. I made a snap judgement. I probably wouldn't be able to freeze that whole thing.

"Alastair! Help me!" I screamed. He turned his head. I saw his eyes look way up above me at the top of the wave as I felt the huge shadow fall over me as I ran. He stopped, still floating, and held up both of his hands. Quickly, the wave shrank down until it was small enough for me to freeze. Suddenly though, an ice floor that was not my own spread around me. I stomped as hard as I could to break the ice, but nothing happened. Alastair was forced to get out of the water, and onto the icy floor, or risk trapping himself entirely under the ice. We kept running until we reached the other side of the lake, then I turned around and began freezing a wall big enough to give the wave from earlier, a run for it's money.

"That should keep 'em." I muttered.

"Lorelei, come on! We gotta get out of here!" Alastair whisper-shouted at me. Clementine, who was floating next to his head, nodded. Suddenly, very faintly, we heard a spell being cast. It was so quiet from behind the wall, that we almost didn't hear it at all.

"Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!" I shot a terrified glance at the wall. Sure enough, a glowing orange light behind the wall began to get brighter and brighter.

"Get down!" Alastair yelled at me, suddenly throwing his body over mine. Just in time, the entire wall seemed to shatter, shards of ice flying in every direction. I could vaguely see the figure of Natsu, standing in front of his friends. As pieces of my ice hit him, they immediately evaporated before they could do any kind of real damage. A water shield had been thrown over Alastair and I. It had just barely caught the razor sharp wedges of ice that had been shooting towards us, ready to kill just moments ago. The only thing that could be seen of Natsu was his wild pink hair, and a set of terrifying glowing red eyes. Suddenly, he reappeared just above us and threw Alastair off of me into a nearby tree.

"Alastair!" I ran to him and began to ease his pain with my healing magic. Then a rough hand grabbed the hand I was using to heal him. It twisted my wrist until I was struggling to keep my arm from breaking. I let out a hiss of pain and spat in his face.

"HEY!" He yelled indignantly. I saw Clementine out of the corner of my eye. We made eye contact. 'Go back' I mouthed. She must have understood because soon, she was gone. "You two are the dragon slayers we've been looking for. I know it." Natsu said to me accusingly. I just growled, but didn't say anything. The shirtless guy walked straight up to me.

"So use ice magic?" He asked in much too casual a tone. I glared at him when I replied.

"I'm the Ice Dragon Slayer! My father was Boreas, the Ice Dragon. Back away from Alastair or else I'll have to use force. I'm sure none of us would like that." I growled. My breath began fogging up again. The blonde girl of about my age noticed this and smiled.

"You remind me of someone else that I know." She mused, shooting a glance at Natsu. I tried to stand but Natsu kept a firm hand on my shoulder, keeping me from getting up.

"Let go of me!" I screamed at him while spurting a blast of snow and cold air from my mouth. He released his grip and I ran to Al. He was still conscious but I could tell he was badly bruised and in pain. "It's okay Al, big Sis has ya." I said comfortingly while trying as hard as I could to stop the pain with my magic. He sighed in relief as the pain began to ebb away.

"You can heal wounds?" The shirtless guy asked. I nodded, not really focused on anything but helping Alastair. "But I thought only Sky Dragon Slayers could heal." I could not ignore his stupidity anymore. I turned around to face him while rolling my eyes.

"Ice relieves pain, therefore it is within an ice dragon's magical ability to relieve pain." I answered as if everyone knew this. I knew that not everyone knew this, but I liked watching his facial expressions as he thought about how stupid he was. Erza nodded.

"That makes sense." She muttered. "So you're able to relieve pain, and maybe heal minor wounds, but you cannot relieve sickness, or major injury." I caught myself nodding to what she was saying.

"Woah, woah woah. I don't even know you! My brother is lying there unable to get up easily because of you! Why should I even trust you?" I started backing towards Alastair, preparing my magic in case I needed to fight my way out. Natsu had a look of deep concentration on his face. Maybe I could get away if I could just outrun Natsu.

"Hey, I have an idea! You guys could come stay at our inn! We haven't exactly found an inn to stay at yet, but you could come with us and get to know us better!" The blonde girl said it with such energy that I almost smiled at her for her kindness. I caught myself just in time. But getting to know these Fairy Tail members couldn't be such a bad idea right? Especially if I could do some research for the Grand Magic Games while I was at it.

"Actually, Al and I have a pretty nice place. You could say there with us for the night if you want to." I hoped they would say yes. I really didn't want to waste so much magic on nothing. Before anyone could respond to my invitation, Alastair groaned beside me.

"Lorelei, we were avoiding them for a reason. We are not taking them to our house!" He was struggling to speak but I smiled maliciously.

"And who's going to stop me?" I asked as icy flames formed in my hand. Suddenly, Alastair was encased in a giant ice egg. I could hear him banging on it from the inside but I just smiled happily and turned to face the rest of the group. I held out a hand to the blonde.

"Let's start over. I'm Lorelei Rosenberg."

"L-lucy Heartfillia." We shook hands, then I moved to the shirtless guy. I felt kind of uncomfortable shaking his hand because he was half-naked, but he didn't seem to notice. Next I shook hands with Erza. This time, she smiled at me kindly. I was shocked at how different she had been when we first met. She had been pointing a sword at our throats. Finally, I moved to Natsu. I held out my hand and he took it slowly, his eyes slightly narrowed. I was shocked when I felt how hot his hand was. Maybe it was because my own hand was much colder than the average hand, but his hand was so hot, that I swore I could could smell my hand beginning to cook during our brief handshake. He must have seen my look of pain because he smiled slightly just then, and let go of my hand.

"I'll get Alastair." I announced. With a wave of my hand, an ice cart that perfectly fit the egg appeared. I gently set the egg into the cart and wheeled it roughly two feet before stopping and turning around once more. "Gray," I called while pointing at him. "You're an Ice mage right?" He nodded and I smiled. "Good, because I'm starving!" He groaned as he fully understood what I was saying.

On our way to the fort, I devoured a feast of ice foods, happily ignoring the funny looks Natsu would shoot me every few minutes.

Finally, we arrived at the fort. I spread my arms wide and welcoming as I turned around to face the rest of the group, who looked at my creation in awe. Even Natsu seemed impressed.

"Just made this earlier today. No big deal." I said nonchalantly. We all walked inside. There were plenty of rooms for everyone but Natsu refused to have his own room. He demanded to sleep in Lucy's room. I shot her a glance when I heard this. She had a sweat drop of irritation forming on her forehead too.

I realized I was still in my ballgown. "Uh, sorry guys. I don't usually wear big fancy dresses like this. I'll be right back!" And with that, I left them there to scurry away and change. I met Clementine in my room. She heaved a sigh of relief when she saw I was alright.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're okay!" She smiled happily at me. On my bed, my regular clothes had been laid out for me.

"Did you do this?" I asked, gesturing towards the clothing. She nodded. My expression became serious once more.

"The mages from Fairy Tail are downstairs. You behave." I warned her. Her eyes widened as she took in what I had said.

"Get dressed." She told me quickly before flying out the door. I sighed and began to do as she said. When I was done, I admired my reflection in the mirror that had been propped up nearby. I wore my usual grey, sleeveless turtleneck and olive cargo pants. I quickly stuffed the baggy pants into my brown boots that reached just beneath my knees. With that, I bound out the door to find wherever I had put Alastair's egg. I searched the fort but he was nowhere to be found. I silently crept downstairs, listening to see if I could hear the egg rolling around. The voices of the Fairy Tail mages caught my ear.

"Yes but what was the older one, -Alastair I think his name was- doing at the guild master's conference?"

"I was thinking the same thing! He's definitely not powerful enough to be a guild master!"

"And what makes you say that Natsu? You can't say anything because he was just protecting Lorelei!"

"I definitely don't trust her. She smelled like Sabertooth. How do we know she's not some spy?" _He really thinks I'm a spy? Man he must be even dumber that I thought. That's it! This conversation is about to take a fun turn._

"Hey guys, did you know that sound travels well in this place?" I called out while walking towards their spot by the window. Erza and Lucy fell silent, uncomfortable expressions on their faces. Grey just had a surprised look on his face while Natsu didn't seem bothered by my intrusion at all.

"Actually, I did. I have ears." He said rudely. I was taken aback. I had read about Natsu in magazines and stuff, but never had I known how snobbish he could be.

"Alright, well it sounds like you guys have some questions. Let me answer them before you come to the wrong conclusion." Erza and Lucy eagerly nodded. "Al and I come from a guild called Avalanche. As of today, it is now a legal guild. We founded it together because we had nowhere else to go. I was the guild master until yesterday, when we found out about entering the Grand Magic Games. Alastair has very generously offered to step into the position of Guild master while I compete in the games. That is why we both attended the conference today. As for me smelling like Sabertooth-" I gave a pointed look at Natsu. "The dragon slayers Sting and Rogue were here today. We met yesterday and they decided to visit us today. That is all." All throughout my speech, Natsu's smile had been getting wider and wider. When I finally finished, Natsu jumped up onto the table and pointed a finger at my face.

"If you're competing in the games, then I challenge you, as a dragon slayer, to beat me. Let the best dragon slayer win!" And with that, he began to cackle manically. I watched the rest of his team sweat drop, and I gave a hysteric giggle as well.

"You're on!" Even my public facade could not stop me from accepting a challenge when butt-kicking was due. Thinking back, I grew a little nervous. What had I gotten myself into? I had just challenged a dragon slayer. The very man who I had set as my role model for years since I was a little girl! What was I thinking?

A/N: Hey guys!

I just got my first follower! EEEEEEEEE! I'm so excited! So I'm giving a big shoutout to you. You know who you are.

Anyways, I don't have much to report. I don't mean to sound like a broken record but if you have questions PLEASE COMMENT!

As you guys might have noticed, I mainly post on the weekends. It's not definite, but that's usually how it happens. I have school so I try to get my writing in as much as possible but some times there just isn't time. I realized that I didn't notify y'all about that.

I just typed the word "y'all"

Anyhoo, again, please comment. I really need a confidence boost to keep me from killing any characters... Jk, I would never do that. That's terrible.

Also, if you get the chance, try reading my story while playing the 9th Fairy Tail opening (Towa no Kizuna) I LOVE THAT SONG! Maybe you could even comment your favorite Fairy Tail opening. Who knows? (Hint hint)

That's pretty much all for now.

Yours truly,

Roonil


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Alastair's PoV)

I ended up falling asleep within the egg. There was nothing I could do to prevent the oncoming dreariness because my limbs had all given up on me when I was unable to move them inside the egg. Typical Lorelei. She could be so hot headed that it surprised me she wasn't a fire mage! As I fell into unconsciousness, my dragon senses caught a snippet of what was happening in the other room.

"If you're competing in the games, then I challenge you, as a dragon slayer to beat me. Let the best dragon slayer win!"

"You're on!" As I listened to the exchange, my heart stopped. _We can't make an enemy of Fairy Tail. No, this isn't happening….._

I awoke when my limbs felt freedom once more. Lorelei stood above me, one eyebrow cocked and a grin on her lips.

"Taking a nap? Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt!" She crowed. I sighed as the memories from before started seeping through my mind again.

"Dammit Lorelei! Why did you go and do that! You know you need me for social interactions! If you could just stop and think for once of your life, half our problems would be solved! You can be such an airhead sometimes!" I didn't care that her face seemed to become paler and paler with each word. All I wanted to do was make her see. Make her see that she couldn't do this! Her eyes turned down to look at the ground. I saw her face flush in embarrassment and my nose detected the salty smell of tears as her eyes began to grow shiny. Suddenly, she dropped to the ground and curled herself into a ball, clutching her knees tightly. Seeing her like this shocked me. This was Lorelei. She never gave up! This was not how she expressed emotions! My heart felt a twinge of regret as she covered her face with her hands, shoulders shaking.

"I d-didn't know what to do Alastair." She sobbed. "He seemed so intense, a-and he hurt you and I just wanted t-to help." A helpless feeling suddenly washed over me as I watched my little sister cry on the floor. Her next words sent shivers down my spine. They made me want to sniff out that stupid Fairy Tail and shred them to pieces. "Alastair. Y-you gotta help me. I'm so scared." At that moment, my blood began to boil in rage at the pink haired mage. Lorelei was never scared of anything. She was the bravest person in the whole world! And never, not once had I ever heard of her ask for help from anybody.

(Rogue's PoV)

After what I could say was the most entertaining guild master's conference I had ever experienced, Sting and I could be found walking to our temporary residence. However, just before we reached the forest line, we met Natsu and his team. They seemed fairly normal. My only note would've had to been that the group was definitely quieter than usual.

"Hey man, what's up?" Sting greeted Natsu as soon as he caught sight of him. Natsu looked up when he heard his name called.

"Oh, hey Sting! Hey, I gotta question for ya." He seemed calm enough which was strange. Sting didn't seem to notice.

"Sure Natsu." He nodded to signal that a question would be fine.

"Alright. I have three questions for you. First, did you happen to see anything weird in the woods earlier today?" He seemed serious. How puzzling. Sting simply shrugged.

"Yeah, I might've. What's it to you?"

"Quiet, it's still my question. Okay, do you know anything about that guy who left the conference earlier than everybody?" I thought he might elaborate on his question, but he seemed to be finished. Sting glanced back at me, wondering how much he should say.

"Uh,-" He managed to get out before Natsu cut him off again.

"'Cause I just thought I'd let you know that we met some dragon slayers. We fought. It was pretty cool. Only the girl was left conscious though…" My eye began to twitch violently as I began to take in what he was saying. Lorelei? Was she hurt? I didn't care too much for the other one but I knew one girl could not lug her older brother around everywhere. I suddenly lept forward, slamming Natsu into a tree. Hard. He grunted in pain as his teammates confusedly took a step forwards to protect their friend.

"You hurt Lorelei?" I roughly asked. Sting seemed just as angry, but he gripped my shoulder tightly so I wouldn't shake Natsu up too badly.

"Jeez dude! What's your problem? I thought we were cool!" Natsu screamed as he threw me off of him. Sting blocked a kick aimed at him from Natsu, then took the liberty to explain.

"We met her yesterday on a job. It seems we had the same idea. We fought her too. We won, of course, but then we had to follow her exceed back to their guild. They belonged to a guild called Avalanche and it turns out that they were the founders. We met again earlier today and she didn't kill us. So we figured she was cool and we helped her find her way back to her cottage." Natsu's nose wrinkled at the word 'cottage'.

"Uh, when we went, there wasn't a cottage. It was a freakin castle!" Woah, ok _that_ was unexpected. Did her magic do that? If so, she was way more powerful than I expected her to be. I glanced over at sting, who just continued with his monologue.

"So later that evening, they both showed up at the meeting. They wanted their guild to become a legal guild, so they registered. They told us that they would be competing in the grand magic games, and that they both mastered the guilds. The last I saw of them was when Al booked it out of there when he saw you guys." Erza was nodding thoughtfully.

"It may not have been very wise to personally challenge their guild then, I expect." She muttered. My eyes widened.

"Why would you do that? There's eight people in their guild! You're the most popular and powerful guild in Fiore! How do you think they feel? You should be ashamed of yourselves." Without another word, I dashed in the direction of Lorelei's camp, ears picking up the sound of Sting, following close behind me.

(Lorelei's PoV)

I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. My world felt like it was all falling apart, ripping at the seams. I felt so stupid! My panic attack was freaking Alastair out as well. His eyes were wide and is mouth opened and shut without sound. Like a fish. I gasped and collapsed on the ground. The ringing in my ears became gradually louder, but Al's voice became softer and softer. My vision began to darken and blur until finally, I could see nothing and I fell unconscious.

(Sting's PoV)

Yeah, we could tell Lorelei had been this way. No one else left footprints of ice. Up ahead, we were both stunned to see a huge ice castle. That definitely hadn't been there before. We kept running harder as we began to hear tiny voices coming from the huge icy structure. Rogue, slightly ahead of me, started running even faster when he caught sight of what I had to assume were the two dragon slayers. Finally, I caught sight of them.

My heart jumped into my throat.

Lorelei was unmoving on the ground. Alastair was shaking her slightly, a crazed and terrified expression on his face. She couldn't have… No. She was too strong. But…

"Lorelei! What's wrong with her?" Rogue screamed at the guy. He only just seemed to notice us. His facial expression slightly brightened when he realised we were here to help. Finally, we both skidded to a stop next to the Avalanche mages and knelt beside Lorelei. I heaved a huge sigh of relief when I found she was breathing. Rogue's face had also lightened considerably.

"We need to get her to a doctor." I nearly whispered, sending a pointed look at the water mage. He seemed to ponder my suggestion for a couple of seconds, before shaking his head.

"No. I need to get her home. She'll feel better when she's with her family." He sounded sure so I didn't push. But still, I wanted to help.

"We can help you take her home. I feel that we should make up for not being able to do anything for you guys." Suddenly, I swung Lorelei's body onto into my arms. "Come on." With that, I began to walk toward the train station. There were few protests from Alastair before he gave up, and I began to hear his footsteps joined with Rogue's and Mine. The walk to the Clover train station was short. We arrived just in time to make a late train out to the mountains where Avalanche was. After the train started moving, I'm sure our little party looked ridiculous. Three guys, all blue in the face from motion sickness, hovering around an unconscious girl. I felt creepy but I couldn't worry about that while I had to worry about not spewing my guts. After a few minutes, Lorelei began to stir. She peeled open an eye and took in the scene around her. Suddenly, she let out a loud groan as her face turned blue to match us. She held up one of her hands with her eyes scrunched shut. The hand began to glow in an icy blue light as she placed the hand on her own forehead. She sighed as her expression softened and her face somewhat returned to it's normal color. Rogue and I were watching in slight amazement but Alastair just grumbled,

"Come on Lorelei! Don't keep it all to yourself-"

"Quiet Al, my head is still adjusting." She cut him off before he could finish his sentence. She managed to smirk even in her weakened state, at our astounded reactions.

"It's pain relief. One of the perks of being an ice dragon slayer." Oh. That made sense. We slumped back into our seats and returned to staring at the window. After a while, Lorelei ran out of magic energy and had to sit in a haze of motion sickness like the rest of us.

FInally, after what seemed to be hours, we got off the train to see huge mountains. Lorelei gave a sigh of relief at the familiar landscape, and Alastair smiled slightly.

"Come on!" Lorelei bounded off in the direction of what I could only assume was her guild hall. It was nearing the middle of the night, but we followed. Why were we still following her now that she was awake? I don't know, but I had a feeling it was important. We followed the two dragon slayers up and out of the village and into the mountains.

"Okay, why are we following you still?" I asked Lorelei in a complaining voice. She turned around and rolled her eyes.

"So that we can introduce you to the rest of the Snowflakes, silly." Uh, Snowflakes?

"Wait, we're taking to snowflakes? Is that some weird ice dragon custom?" I was so confused. At this, she and Alastair burst into laughter again.

"No. Snowflakes are what we call each other at Avalanche. Sabertooth mages are called Tigers. Fairy Tail mages are called Faires. We're called Snowflakes." I openly stared as the words left her mouth. I tried to conceal my amusement, but failed.

"Sn-snowflakes? That's the stupidest name I've ever heard! Who even came up with that? And why Snowflakes?" My laughter rang through the mountains as my three companions glared at me. Lorelei, especially.

"We're called Snowflakes because you need snow to have an Avalanche, and every Snowflake is unique. In our guild, we work together as many snowflakes to create a roaring avalanche that can destroy anything in it's path. But not only that, we accept and love each other's differences so that we can work together more effectively, and become a close family! That's why Snowflake is the perfect name! And for your information, _I_ came up with it." She huffed and crossed her arms, turning around for her back to face me. Like a child. I felt my throat constrict as a blanket of guilt filled my insides. Uh oh. Probably wasn't getting any brownie points for that anytime soon. She gave me a good view of the little exceed- shaped lump in her bag before I panicked, wondering where my own exceed was. My heartbeat began to even out as I caught a glimpse of the two Sabertooth exceeds flying high above us in the night sky. We walked on through the mountains in awkward silence until Lorelei broke into a running pace and shouted happily, pointing towards the old shack we had seen them go to just yesterday. We all broke into sprints, trying desperately to catch up to the emotional girl who was already closer to the shack than she was to us. Finally, we caught up to her just as she arrived at the front doors. I smiled inwardly at the blissful expression on her face as she caressed the rickety old doors, leaving trails of frost beneath her fingertips. Then, she gave the doors a huge shove, sending them swinging open. A bizarre scene greeted us from inside. It appeared that moments ago, there had been a huge fight. A few job requests were strewn about the floor. The two wooden tables were upturned and pushed to the far right of the room, not that that was too far away. A couple of goblets sat chipped or shattered on a stone bar. There was six people inside. A pair of what I had to assume were twins stood side by side. They faced a tall figure of a man, who wrapped himself in a worn grey cloak. A slick looking guy with olive green hair and bulky black lacrima headphones over his ears stood flanking the cloaked figure, along with a terrifying woman with untrimmed dark purple hair. A small woman stood between the two sides, holding out her hands slightly to stop the brawl. She had one of those ageless faces that I could never figure out. With a jolt, I realised she was the dragon lady we met yesterday before we took off. She terrified me the most. I couldn't sense her magic power at all, but the spell she used yesterday was one of the most powerful I had ever seen. They all had ceased any noise. They looked like frozen statues. Slowly, they all turned their heads to face us. Lorelei snickered.

"Hey guys! We brought some friends!"

A/N: I'M SO SORRY GUYS WILL YOU EVER FORGIVE ME?

I haven't posted in approximately one week. Were you dying without knowing what happened next?

Haha Jk. Though I would like to know if you have any suggestions for what comes next(eyebrow wiggle)

I'm a little sad that no one has commented. I mean, I would be happy if someone left a review that said 'hi' for all I care.

I don't know, maybe I'm overreacting. maybe this happens to new authors all the time(?) You guys let me know your opinion.

Can you guys who that guy in the hood was(eyebrow wiggle(again))

That's about it. I love all of my followers/readers/favorite-ers so thank you all so very much! That's all for now!

Yours truly,

Roonil


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Lorelei's PoV)

They all just stared at us in shock, completely frozen in place. I tried to contain myself, but I failed.

"Haahahahaha! You guys look so hilarious! You should see your faces!" I squealed, clutching my stomach in laughter. The guild members started to unfreeze, relaxing their posture, turning away from the battle that was about to happen.

"Hey Lorelei, may I say you look absolutely perfect today!" Sebastian flirted shamelessly in his smooth voice. I dead panned at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"You need to work on your pick up lines. You're getting rusty." My eyes flew to the hooded man in the center of the room. My eyes widened very slightly as I realised who it was. This man was undisputedly the most powerful mage in Avalanche. He could take on the twins, and probably even beat Reina. I had never fought him. I told myself it was because I never got around to it. But the longer I knew him, there more I began to see that I was just scared.

I was scared to fight Curios, the most powerful mage of Avalanche.

Under the shadow of his hood, I saw his lips curl into a smile. I had never fully seen Curios without his hood. To me it was a part of him. Like a limb.

"Hello Lorelei. Oh my, it's been too long. When last we met, you were the size of Hashi." He gestured towards the ash haired girl, who turned red at the attention from the mysterious mage. I jerked my head up and down, hoping it would pass for a nod. Then I turned to Sting and Rogue.

"Everybody, these are two mages from the Sabertooth guild who wanted to meet you all. This is Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe." As I waved in the direction of the two dragon slayers, Hashi let out an earsplitting Squeal of excitement.

"Oh my god! _The_ Sting and Rogue of Sabertooth? The Twin Dragon Slayers?" Hashi beamed. Suddenly, she appeared right in front of them to begin forcefully shaking their hands in greeting. Sting and Rogue looked stunned at the energy of the fifteen year old this late at night. They could do nothing but nod and smile exhaustedly as she dutifully fangirled to them at the speed of light. Shiro appeared next to her and began to try and gently tug her away from the two boys. He could not get her away from them until Shiro began to forcefully tear her away from them until she was a far enough distance away, now tearfully clawing at the air in the direction of her idols. I frowned.

"Hashi, Alastair and I are dragon slayers. Why don't you greet us like that?" She didn't reply to my question. Just pouted and turned around to face Shiro. Minnie strode towards the pair. When she was in front of them, she gave a deep bow.

"My apologies for the scare yesterday. I had no idea you two were friends of Lorelei's." They smiled nervously and sweat dropped at her courteous behavior.

"It's okay. We weren't." Sting whispered nervously. What was up with them? -And how on earth could little Minnie Herbert give Sting and Rogue a 'scare'? It didn't matter. First I had to properly introduce everybody.

Quickly, I squeezed myself in between the two Sabertooth mages and linked my arms in theirs. I bounded towards the center of the room and sat down, one boy on each side of me. Without missing a beat, the rest of Avalanche followed my lead until we all formed a circle, Reina and Curios trailing. They probably hadn't done this too many times either. When we were all seated, I cleared my throat.

"Hey guys-again- ok, I think we need to properly introduce ourselves to my good friends Sting and Rogue here. So, we'll start with Minnie!" She stood up and bowed again before speaking. Sting and Rogue looked puzzled, but they said nothing.

"Hello. My name is Minnie Herbert. I'm twenty one years old. I use a little bit of copy-magic and I also possess the ability of Clairvoyance. That is all." And with that, she sat quickly back down, looking expectantly at Sebastian besides her. When he caught her eye his throat made a surprised choking sound and he abruptly stood.

"Sorry, hehe. The name's Sebastian Richards. You should remember it 'cause soon, everyone'll know it. Especially the ladies." He wiggled his eyebrows as he said this but Sting and Rogue were not amused. They both had tick marks on their foreheads and their eyes narrowed annoyedly. I coughed at Sebastian.

"Uh, hey there tiger. You gonna finish your intro?" I could tell by his expression that he had forgotten.

"Oh yeah! Anything for you m'lady. So yeah, I'm nineteen and I use sound magic. I'm nearly unparalleled in combative skills so you might wanna stay on my good side. -Bleagh!" Suddenly the air was knocked out of him with with a cloth-wrapped fist, sending him falling to land on his butt with a dull thud. He gave a sheepish laugh and tried to stand, but Reina pushed him back down, this time taking the spotlight.

"I've heard of the two of you before. You are the two third generation dragon slayers that took the world by storm a couple of years ago. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Reina Escott, and I use dragon-soul takeover magic." I saw Rogue and Sting's eyes dart unsurely towards Minnie, and back at the dragoness. She had held the same robotic expression and stern voice throughout her entire speech, giving her a terrifying aura. She sat down and waited for the twins to stand up. Shiro and Hashi stood up together but Al, with an increasingly large tick mark on his forehead, told them quickly that only one of them may stand at a time. Reluctantly, Hashi sat down to wait for Shiro to get his turn over with. The boy stood, hands shoved into his pockets with an uncaring expression.

"Hey, I'm Shiro Horigome. I use -" He cut off, softly mumbling something we could not understand. Hashi smiled devilishly and smacked her twin in the back.

"Come on now Shiro! They're not gonna think you're uncool just 'cause of the magic you use." She smiled confidently but he just scoffed.

"That's easy for you to say. Yours is way cooler!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS WHY AM I EVEN HAVING THIS CONVERSATION ARGH!?" Shiro stopped to catch his breath. This seemed to calm him down a bit. Regaining his composure, he boredly turned to look at Sting and Rogue, who both looked more than a little confused. "Sorry, I use Angel's Hunter magic… And I'm fifteen years old.." He turned away to sit next to his sister before another word was spoken. She however, shot up out of her seat the minute Shiro finished his brief speech. Her face was flushed with excitement as she gushed at the twin dragon slayers.

"I'm Hashi Horigome! It's so very nice to meet you both! I've been your biggest fan since you joined Sabertooth six years ago! I was nine… I'm fifteen years old now! Please like me..." She moaned the last sentence so that not even the two Sabertooth mages could hear. The rest of Avalanche was watching with a mixture of interest, and astonishment. Hashi never threw herself beneath others. And she certainly was never this polite to them. Shiro didn't seem too surprised but I figured it was because he already knew about her infatuation with Sting and Rogue. He was dead panning at the hearts in her eyes and he nudged her in the side of the leg.

"Ok, yeah they get it Hashi. So tell them about your magic now." She looked down at her brother, realizing that she forgot an important part of her introduction. Her eyes widened.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry! Ok, so I use Devil's Hunter magic!" She smiled happily at the curious interest in the twin dragon's eyes as they carefully took in the hunter twins. She looked to see who was next in line to give their introduction and visibly paled, trying to keep her smile looking natural. She sat down quickly as a cloaked figure stood instead. With this action, the room fell absolutely silent. I saw him smirking beneath his cloak at our anticipating silence. Then he spoke.

"I am called Curios. I use a magic that I, myself created. I like to call it Total Nerve Control." Shiro and Hashi shuddered as if trying to forget something that happened in the past. He moved to sit down but Sting put up a hand.

"Wait! What is Total Nerve Control? What does that mean?" I was startled that he would ask anything else of the stony wizard. For everybody else, it seemed we were content with the twenty words he spoke. That was bizarrely more than usual. But to our relief, Curios did not seem mad at the intrusion. He simply cocked an eyebrow beneath his hood as a smirk slid onto his lips.

"You want a demonstration?" Sting set his jaw and nodded. I suddenly realised that my mouth was open, and swiftly closed it. Curios rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles, each one giving off a loud individual pop. Then he relaxed his figure and stared at Sting squarely in the face. We all sat there, anticipating what might happen. Sting reached up to his hair, and scratched behind his right ear. Hashi tensed as she watched. She and Shiro had fought Curios once but that was two years ago. They had never told anyone of what happened. We knew he beat them but we had no clues as to how he did it. Sting reached down to his left foot and started roughly itching the pads beneath his toes. He reached his other hand to his back, where he tried and scratch at something that he could not reach. His eyes darted up to Curios, suspicious and confused.

"Is this you?" Curios gave no sign of comprehension. Sting abruptly stopped itching himself but instead started to sweat, his face turning red. "I feel so hot all the sudden!" Curios simply looked on at his prey with an almost uninterested expression.

"I have one final trick for my demonstration tonight." His face and stance never changed as Sting began to scream, quickly turning pale. I could see the pain in his eyes. I'll admit, I was a little scared. But my friend was getting hurt right in front of me! I stood up and faced Curios.

"Stop!" I tried to use the most commanding voice I could muster while facing the most powerful mage in Avalanche. A man who could probably leave me in a smoking pile of Lorelei if he so cared to. He seemed surprised at my sudden outburst but not in a negative way. In fact, he seemed to realize that what he was doing was getting a little out of hand. Sting relaxed, sighing. He was not screaming anymore. Curios took an almost startled step back and eyed Sting.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, sitting down and pulling his hood to further cover his face. Rogue was clutching onto Frosche in alarm. Alastair had been staring, wide-eyed, unable to do something about this breach of peace. The rest of the guild looked both shocked, and uncertain, as if they were expecting the Twin Dragons to go into full battle mode or something. Finally, the stillness of the room was broken when Alastair stood up.

"I'm Alastair Eaves. I'm nineteen and I use water dragon slaying magic." He sat back down and nodded for me to continue. Still in shock at what took place less than a minute ago, I shakily stood up. I didn't have time to think of a joke, so I just smiled sheepishly at Sting and Rogue.

"Hi, my name is Lorelei Rosenberg. I am seventeen years old, and I am the Ice Dragon Slayer!" I giggled and sat back down again, waiting for Alastair to give the guildmaster's speech. He cleared his throat and stood up once more, ready to give Sting and Rogue a welcome.

"Good evening everybody. Today we gather together in celebration of our new friends, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth. We will treat all members of Sabertooth with the respect we show to our true friends, for today Sabertooth is our friend. Now onto something very important that I have not yet informed you of. Today, Avalanche became an official legal guild.-" He paused as cheering broke out among the other guild members, and waited for them to quiet down enough for him to continue. When they were through, he cleared his throat once more and continued his speech. "And it has been made official that we are competing in the grand magic games!" More cheering burst out but Al held out a hand for silence and the room complied. "The grand magic games are in ten weeks, so I want you all to begin your training regimes in the morning. This should prepare you all for the Grand Magic Games. I will be stopping by to check on all of you every once in awhile to see how your training is coming, so that when it's time for the grand magic games, I will have picked out a proper team to compete with. Now, you all should have a tough ten weeks ahead of you. You should all get some rest. It's already late enough as it is. Meet me back at the guildhall a week before the grand magic games. And farewell to our guests." He waved to the dragon slayers and their exceeds and then swept out of the room without another word. Slowly, members of the guildhall filed out until it was just the Sabertooths and I. We stood, staring awkwardly at each other.

"Thanks for coming over. I know it must be weird having to hang around a guild as awesome as ours." I grinned. Rogue just rolled his eyes but his smile gave away the fact that he wasn't annoyed with me. Sting laughed.

"If you think this is awesome, wait until you meet Sabertooth."

"Sorry tiger, you're just gonna have to be patient until the games. I gotta train. Speaking of, I'm beat. I'm going to bed. See you guys later!" And with that, I too left the guild hall.

A/N:

Omygoshomygoshomygoshomygoshomygoshomygosh YOU GUYS! YOU REVIEWED! I'M SO HAPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

I can't believe it. You guys are such wonderful people! So now I want to take a moment to shout out t those beautiful beautiful people who commented on my story. Soooooooo thank you to:

QuestionablyCapableGhoul

xXDemonsForestXx

and MageOfSabertooth

Thank you to you guys so much for the wonderful things and to all of my other readers who I love too. This means so much to me.

So, what do you guys think? Did you like this chapter? Was it less than what you were expecting? I definitely feel like I have a lot to work on.

Anyway, lease let me know. Keep reading. More updates are on the way.

Yours truly,

Roonil


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Lorelei's PoV)

The next morning, I awoke bright and early to the sound of the guildmates, bustling to get ready. I could hear them shoving their few belongings into their bags. Reina ran past the foot of my cot to a rack at the back of the room and shouldered a huge bow, a large brown leather satchel, a canvas pouch meant for storing water, A travelling cloak, and a big suitcase filled and about to burst with clothing. Minnie grabbed a small white suitcase next to me with little red dots and dragged it towards me.

"Come on. Wake up!"" She whispered. "It's time to take a little holiday." I grumbled, rubbing my wild bed head and yawning wide.

"Aw, geez Min! I didn't get two hours of sleep! What time is it even?" I groaned while slipping my legs out from beneath the bed sheets. She gave me a knowing glance.

"Well what's the point of ditching your role as guildmaster if you don't even make it onto the team? Let's go! We have a game to train for!" I smiled. I had to hand it to the girl. Even if she, herself was not competing in the games, she still had an almost endless supply of enthusiasm for her friends. I sprung forward, ditching the warmth of my bed, and ran to the makeshift master's office to the right. I threw the door open, grabbed my largest suitcase, and began stuffing it with clothes, tools for training, and other objects until I was completely ready.

"Clementine!" I yelled into the busy guildhall, searching for my purple exceed.

"Right here!" I heard a little voice call. Across the room, I could see her shouldering her potions bag. It looked considerably fuller than it usually did. Finally, she made it to me, brushing stray cat fur off of her little lilac dress. She landed on my shoulder and we headed off.

When we left the guildhall, Minnie and I headed straight for the train station.

"I'm so excited Lorelei! I can't believe you actually agreed to this!" Minnie exclaimed, hopping up and down excitedly. I gave her a puzzled look.

"Why would you be surprised? I love warm weather!" It was true. Warm weather was amazing! The sky was so beautiful on late summer days. Minnie was giving me a guilty look.

"I guess I just thought since you were an ice dragon slayer you wouldn't like the heat." She admitted. I smiled knowingly.

"Yeah that happens a lot….. So the island we're going to. You once did-"

"-I did the most amazing photo shoot there once. I even made the centerfold for Mage's Magazine! I know it's not as amazing as Sorcerer Weekly, but it's a start." I dead panned. She always talked about her modeling gigs. But I was happy she found such an interesting passion. I was definitely looking forward to the trip. I didn't exactly know where we were going, but Minnie's photo shoot locations were always cool so I didn't worry too hard.

"Okay! So we need to train super hard on our trip so that we can get better for the next Grand Magic Games! To do that, we are going to need a strict schedule and a motivation! Pardon me but I believe neither of you are exactly what I would call my top picks to do so. Soooo I will be writing the both of you what we need to accomplish on the train ride there." Clementine's eyes gleamed as she imagined the grueling schedules we would receive. I shuddered at the mention of the evil iron mechanisms that we would be occupying for the next few hours. Minnie laughed and pulled me onto a train headed towards a town I had never heard of called Hargeon.

(Minnie's PoV)

I had only been to Kuno Island once. I was on modelling gig for Mage's Magazine. It was a bit of a let down to not make it into Sorcerer Weekly, but I made the center fold so I know I wasn't all bad. I had never been a huge fan of hot sticky weather, so I was overjoyed when I first set foot on the mild-temperatured island. I shot a glance over to my two companions. Clementine was seated in her own seat, head leaning against Lorelei's arm. Soft snores made her whiskers twitch slightly with each breath. Lorelei, though slightly green, was sleeping too. They both looked so quiet and peaceful like that. Clementine wasn't whirling around on Lorelei's bidding, doing whatever her best friend requested of her. Lorelei wasn't bragging off to a random group of strangers, or boasting of her strength and guild-master status. It was a change of scenery to see the two so unmoving and quiet. Their being asleep almost made the silence inside the train car unbearable. Suddenly, a whine coming from my left distracted my thoughts and I looked over my left shoulder to peer at a small boy, tugging on his mother's arm. I realized that I had been staring at my sleeping friends for over half an hour, and shook my head to rid myself of the bleariness that came with spacing out.

The train made several stops on our way to Hargeon. A white haired man with the Lamia Scale guild mark stitched into the back of his travelling cape strode into our train car, accompanied by a cheerful looking girl with vivid fuschia hair. He eyed Clementine as he strode by and I caught his gaze. He faltered in his steps, causing the girl to nearly crash into him. He turned to address me and I looked up at him with what I hoped could pass for an expectant expression.

"...Is that…. An exceed?" He asked almost unbelievingly. I noticed Clementine began to stir, her eyes twitching beneath closed lids at the mention of her species. I could tell Lorelei was on the verge of consciousness too.

"Yeah. What about her?" I asked defiantly. At that exact moment, Clementine jerked into the air.

"I'm awake! Sorry guys!" She said all very quickly. The commotion woke her sleeping companion who speedily sat up too.

"What's wrong! Did something happ- blegh" She was cut short as her motion sickness overtook her senses once more. She wobbled as she leant back and stared tearfully back out the window. "Motion sickness!" She groaned defeated as her face began to turn a sickly shade of green. I couldn't help but let out a slight giggle. Meanwhile, Clementine was frowning slightly, eyes fixing me with an uncertain expression.

"Minnie, who are these people?" She asked with utmost seriousness. I shrugged slightly, all the while directing a questioning look of my own to the mysterious mages.

"Yes. Who are you?" I restated the question towards the newcomers. The girl perked at the question, instantly bending down to brush away any leftover dust from her dress. The man grew a pleasant expression and smiled cockily.

"I am Lyon Vastia and this is my accomplice, Sherria Blendy. We are two of the strongest mages in the famous magic guild: Lamia Scale!" He said this all very dramatically and I couldn't help but giggle. Suddenly, Clementine let out a yelp as the girl suddenly snatched the poor exceed and began to examine her.

"Yeah Lyon. It sure looks like an exceed to me." Lyon's eyes snapped back into reality as he once more stared at Lorelei. I could tell his brain was connecting something.

"You're a dragon slayer. Aren't you." He stated more than asked. Lorelei was momentarily still, it looked hard to move. But, then her head began to roughly nod up and down. Lyon sank back on his heels, sighing a breath of amazement. Then he fixed me with a pointed stare. "You two ladies are willing to join our guild. You both could stay with Sherria and her cousin!" I giggled at his kind offer but held up a hand in decline.

"You're offer is very kind but I'm afraid we already belong to a guild." I slipped my right flat off pointed my toe at the ground, giving him a clear view of my Avalanche guildmark on the top of my foot. His eyes widened and he bowed deeply in apology.

"Pardon me. I did not realize. But I do ask… I've never heard of Avalanche, nor seen that symbol before. Do tell me more about your guild." He sat down next to Lorelei, who was still crumpled into a little puddle. I nodded and began to tell him about Lorelei and her brother Alastair and how they founded our guild. All the while, Clementine adding input through my monologue. They found themselves sending more and more astonished glances toward my sickly companion and as I finally revealed that Lorelei was an Ice Dragon Slayer, Lyon spit out his drink, completely dousing Clementine.

"She's an Ice Dragon Slayer?!" He yelped in surprise, the girl by his side pulling on his arm, trying to get him to calm down. I was totally confused by his sudden change in attitude and stood up to follow him as he backed away.

"Why? What's wrong with Lorelei being an Ice Dragon Slayer?" I asked him confusedly. Sherria turned around, giving me an apologetic look.

"Lyon is an ice mage. And on top of that, he is really competitive. He also knows some pretty powerful dragon slayers. Do you know Natsu Dragneel?" At the sound of the name, Lorelei groaned from her seat.

"Bleugh- I met him! Oh yeah I know that asshole! He- bleugh- is going down at the grand magic games!- Urgh" Lyon and Sherria looked shocked once again for another second.

"You're trying out for the Grand Magic Games?" Sherria asked in a small voice. I laughed.

"Of course we are! This is the first year that we're gonna try it so wish us luck!" Before we could continue our train of thought, a conductor's voice ran through the train car.

"Next stop: Hargeon, then Magnolia." The train had begun to slow and I began to pry Lorelei off of her seat, tears comically streaming down her face. FInally, the train stopped and I hauled Lorelei out with Clementine's help. I gave a final wave to the Lamia Scale guild members before the train doors closed and the train took off. Lorelei finally perked up.

"Finally! It's over." She said loudly, getting a couple weird looks from passerbys.

(Lorelei's PoV)

I fought the strong urge to kiss the ground, instead choosing to get away from the train station. "Come on Minne! To the boat docks!" She smiled and odded, following me into the small town. We made our way to the water as fast as possible, not wanting to get slowed down by street vendors. When I viewed the huge ship with the words 'Kuno Island Resort' I felt bile in my throat, threatening to make it's way into my mouth. I backed away until I felt Minnie's soft hands on my back, pushing me forward. "No. No way am I voluntarily getting onto that thing! I squirmed as I tried to get away but she held my wrist with an iron grip and pulled me towards the boat. I was unable to get away as i was dragged onto the huge creaking structure. The second it started to move towards the open sea, I fell to my knees, losing all control. I was definitely going to be sick.

The trip seemed to last forever, never giving me a chance to feel better due to the constant rocking of the boat. I just wanted to hurl myself overboard. Unfortunately, when I didn't feel so good like this, I had little control over my supremely awesome dragon slayer magic. The water would freeze beneath me as I fell and I would become a grease spot on a weirdly out of place iceberg. So jumping was out of the question. I stayed like that, crumpled into a little ball of pain and misery until I felt the boat jerk and stop. My attention perked and I sat up, suddenly feeling better from lack of movement. When I saw where we were, I gasped. Below was a beach. AT closer glance, I noticed that there was no sand. Instead, smooth little round black rocks the size of Clementine's fist blanketed the ground to meet the navy waves. The rocky beach quickly led into a forest in which all of the trees were at least two times higher than the tallest building in Hargeon. Just above the trees, I saw a rocky mountain in the distance. A sparkling waterfall fell from a cave in the side of the mountain and splashed down to earth somewhere I could not see. I instantly felt myself begin to smile.

"Yahoo!" I screamed before suddenly jumping overboard to land among the strange black rocks. I looked up at the helm of the boat to see Minnie's worried face. Clementine was speeding towards me with a smile on her face. Minnie quickly got in the short line for the ramp off of the boat. When she made it across and onto dry land, she quickly scurried away from the rest of the crowd to join us. Her cheeks were red from the brief run. I smiled goofily at her, flashing my pearly whites.

"Hey! You two girls! You have to follow the tour group to the hotel. We can't have you messing up the island!" A man in uniform yelled at us from the ramp. I giggled and darted down the beach, Minne and Clementine shortly behind me. Soon, we lost the guy and had slowed down to a walk. The sun peeked out from behind the grey clouds every once in awhile, it's trip across the sky nearly complete. Mist rose out of the forest, making it even harder to spot the sun. The sky was beautiful; the grey clouds painted with different colors from the sun's rays, a pocket of blue sky here and there. I sighed in content. By now, we had made it halfway around the island. We were much closer to the giant mountain of rocks than before. If I squinted my eyes, I could just barely make out gleaming dots of color with a few of the small caves on the mountainside.

"Geodes." Minnie answered my curious thoughts, probably noticing my questioning gaze towards the things. "A lot of my photo shoots were taken there because of the natural beauty." I grinned once more.

"Okay. It's settled. I've just found where we'll be sleeping for the next couple of weeks."

A/N:

Yo guys. It's been awhile. My most sincere apologies...

IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY!

I've been caught up in schoolwork and been watching a few different animes. You see, I'm kinda new to the anime community so I figured I'd get a couple shows under my belt. Soooo while I was away from writing, I watched:

Attack on Titan (so good oh yes ‿ )

Au no Exorcist (Ahh amazing)

Ouran High School Host Club (haven't finished it but OH MY GOD)

No Game No Life (I seriously recommend this one. I love it so much)

Aaaaaand most recently... Assassination Classroom (THERE ARE NO WORDS)

So that is mainly why I haven't been writing lately but to be honest, another reason I haven't written lately is...

I have been extremely lazy (I'M SO SOOOORRRRYYYYYY)

A huge thanks to those of you who stuck with me.

I really appreciate all of the follows and the comments (hint hint)

And finally, once again, I LOVE YOU GUYS THANK YOU FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME IM HAVING A MOMENT WAAAAH

Your truly,

Roonil


End file.
